


A SHOT TO THE HEART

by jonnor_chaos



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Coming Out, Connor - Freeform, Gay, Gen, Gunshot, Jesus - Freeform, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude - Freeform, Love, M/M, Thefosters, Trauma, brandon - Freeform, callie - Freeform, lena - Freeform, mariana - Freeform, stef - Freeform, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnor_chaos/pseuds/jonnor_chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT IF JUDE HAD BEEN THE ONE TO GET SHOT ?<br/>WHAT IF IT WAS SO MUCH WORSE ?</p><p>This is my first Jonnor fic that I have based on a one shot by the awesome fosters101 who kindly agreed to let me attempt this story. ANY AND ALL COMMENTS ARE MOST WELCOME.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fosters101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fosters101/gifts).



> So I got (stole, borrowed) from fosters101 who wrote it originally as a one-shot. I had this idea to turn it into a full length fic. I am grateful for being given the chance and will be posting it up chapter by chapter.

_“_ _Come on guys,” Taylor said, nudging Jude discreetly, “let’s all break into my house, get drunk and make out.”_

_Jude couldn’t believe how sneakily Taylor had used this opportunity to try and get him and Connor closer. If it worked, he would have to find a way to repay her. Taylor was bad-ass; she knew stuff - simple as that._

_Connor smirked at her words and looked to Jude mischievously. Since they had kissed in the smaller boy’s bedroom the day before he had not been able to stop thinking about how right it had felt. The moment their lips touched, Connor knew that he could no longer deny that he was gay._

_“Come on, let’s do it.” Connor quickly encouraged. Eager to spend more time with Jude._

_Seeing no better option, Jude climbed onto his bike and pedalled after his friends down the dark streets headed to Taylor’s home._

_“Don’t worry about my dad,” Taylor whispered, as they snuck in through the patio door, “he sleeps like the dead.”_

_“What about your mom?” Daria asked._

_Taylor snorted, “She is actually dead.”_

_Her three companions froze on the spot, shocked by the sudden, raw admission._

_Unable to contain a giggle, “Just kidding,” Taylor said, “she is at a yoga retreat.”_

_As they made their way to the kitchen, Jude became apprehensive, turning to Connor he whispered, “This is a bad idea.”_

_Nudging his friend lightly on the back, Connor reassured him, “It’s fine. Come on, let’s get some beer.”_

_Before he and Jude could reach the kitchen, they were beckoned by Daria to the living room where Taylor had taken a bottle of rather expensive brandy from her father’s cabinet. They passed the bottle around, each of the teenager taking a solid pull of the amber liquid, not wanting to seem like a wet blanket to the others. Jude had just taken a long sip and was about to hand the bottle to Taylor once more when they were startled by a light coming on in the stairwell._

_“Who’s there!” a man shouted from upstairs. Startled, Jude dropped the bottle which shattered on the tiled floor._

_“It’s my dad,” Taylor whispered frantically, “let’s get outta here!”_

_As the teens raced for the patio doors, Taylor’s father rounded the corner into the living room. Unnerved by the noise which he had thought to be intruders, he saw four shadowed figures moving through his home. Panic rising and without realising, he pulled the trigger,_

_A loud bang. A flash of fire from the muzzle of the gun. A cry of pain. And that is when everything began to change._

*****

“AAAAHHHHHH!”

The piercing cry made Connor’s blood run cold. It was Jude.

“Dad!!” Taylor screamed, as her father made for the light switch, “Stop! It’s me!”

“Oh my god!” Daria shrieked, as the lights brightened the room.

Jude lay on the floor, clutching at his collar bone, dangerously close to the neck.

The sight of his friend on the ground broke Connor from his paralysis. Rushing forward, he knelt next to Jude and tried to lift the boy up onto his lap.

“NNNNNNAAAAHH!” Jude cried, “IT HURTS!”

Connor took one look at the wound Jude was holding, he could see blood, thick and dark steadily seeping between the pale hand Jude had pressed to the point.

“No! No, no no, no,” Taylors father repeated in shock, “What did I do?!”

Daria stood holding Taylor, both girls in tears.

“Call 911! Somebody! Please!” Connor shouted. “I need a towel. Something!”

Snapping from his daze, Taylor’s father rushed to the phone and dialled the emergency number as the girls rushed to get towels from the downstairs bathroom.

Connor’s heart was pounding in his ears, every cell in his body was alive with a mix of fear and desperation.  “Hang on, Jude.” he said, “Hang on.”

The blood soaking Jude’s t-shirt and jacket frightened him. Though he tried to fight it, he could not stop the trembling that crept through his body.

“Help is on the way,” Taylor’s father said as he fell to the floor beside Jude, panic in his voice. “I’m so sorry.”

Daria and Taylor rushed back into the living room. “Here you go,” they spoke in unison, kneeling beside Jude and giving Connor towels gathered from the bathroom.

“Is he going to be alright?” Daria asked through tears as Connor slid a towel over the bullet wound and applied pressure.

Connor couldn’t focus. His mind had been overloaded. “I don’t...” he stammered, “Daria just...”

A cold hand slid into his, the grip scarily tight, he looked down and was confronted by the pleading eyes of a pale and trembling Jude.

“C....Connor...” his voice rasped.

“I’m right here, Jude,” he reassured his friend, “You’re going to be okay.”

Chest heaving, Jude barely managed, “I’m sc....ared. It’s so... sore.”

Connor could feel himself wanting to break down. He fought back the tears and tried to smile at the smaller boy, “Just hold on, okay? The paramedics will be here soon.” He gave Jude’s hand a firm squeeze, trying to convey all his strength and hope into his wounded friend.

Minutes later, sirens are heard converging on the house. Taylor and her father rushed out the door to meet them.

Jude coughed violently in Connor’s arms. Startled by the harsh sound Connor looked down at his friend. There were flecks of blood on his lips, which had turned alarmingly blue. He appeared to be struggling to breathe.

“Con....nor,” he whispered desperately.

“Jude? Are you okay?” the boy asked, fighting to remain calm.

“I.... I don’t think...” is all he could manage before losing consciousness.

Before Connor could react, two medics came rushing into the room, immediately taking charge of the situation and politely but firmly, moving Connor out of the way.

He stood to the right, next to Daria and Taylor who were both pale and speechless. The flurry of activity is too much for him to take in coherently. He catches only bits and pieces.

“...... I couldn’t see.... intruder in the house....”

“Bullet wound....... right clavicle, fragmented bone matter....”

“..... pulse is weak..... get me a breathing tube....”

“Put in a call..... police dispatched.....”

Events unfolded in a matter of minutes, but each new flash broke down the weak wall of composure that Connor had been desperately holding in place.

The paramedics moved Jude skilfully onto a stretcher. As they rushed him out to the waiting ambulance, he heard one of them speak through their radio.

“Jude Adams-Foster, 2330.....” they were giving contact details, “call the next of kin.... ICU..... survival uncertain.”

He couldn’t take it anymore. The walls inside him broke. Connor began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please head over to fosters101's account and read his one-shots. They are the inspiration for this story and the dude has awesome talent.

It was shortly before 2am in the morning that the silence in the dark, sleeping Adams-Foster home was broken by the shrill ringing of the telephone.

Stef awoke almost instantly, her well honed police instincts taking her from dream land to real world in seconds. Beside her, Lena stirred, rising from sleep. She reached for the extension on her night stand hoping the sound had not woken her sleeping babies.

“Hello?” she spoke into the receiver, “Adams-Foster res....”

“Stef? It’s Mike.” He said cutting her off mid-sentence.

Instantly alert, she asked directly, “Mike, what’s wrong?”

“You and Lena need to get to SD General right away. Jude has been shot.”

Stef froze, her eyes wide in surprise.

“Honey...” Lena asked, putting a hand on her wife’s back, “Who is it? What’s wrong?”

“What?” Stef questioned, “Mike, that’s... Jude is asleep. I closed his bedroom door myself.”

At the mention of Jude, Lena pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed immediately heading out the door and across the landing to Jude’s room.

“I’m sorry Stef, he snuck out,” Mike went on, “with Connor and two girls. He is here at the hospital too. Father’s on the way.”

Lena came back into the bedroom. When Stef looked into her eyes she saw fear. Jude was not there.

“We will be right there, Mike.” She said, intending to hang up.

“Stef....” he said quietly, his voice breaking slightly, “bring the kids, just in case. It um.... it doesn’t look good.”

Putting down the receiver, Stef let out a shaky breath, bracing herself for what had to be done in the hours that lay ahead. Lena sat beside her on the bed.

“Honey? What did Mike say?” she asked softly, “Is Jude alright?”

Closing her eyes and keeping a steady voice she gripped Lena’s hand. “Jude snuck out, love. He was with Connor and two girls. And umm...”

Covering her mouth with her free hand, Lena asked, “Are they in trouble?”

“Jude has been shot.” Her wife replied, tears welling up behind her eyes.

Lena gasped, “Oh my god! We...we have to go right now.”

Stef tightened her grip slightly, holding Lena there. “Mike said to bring the kids too. It’s looks pretty bad.”

Steeling her nerves, Lena moved into action. “I’ll wake the kids, you start the car.”

Stef nodded. “Oh and... love, tell them the truth. We need to be prepared.”

*****

_“Jesus?” his mother had said, lightly shaking his shoulder. “Wake up!”_

_He groaned and tried to roll over, “Mama! It’s the middle of the night.”_

_Again his shoulder was nudged, “I need you to get up and dressed, Jesus. It’s Jude.”_

_Something in her voice made him pay attention, this wasn’t a joke. He sat up in bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Looking at Lena he could see the worry etched into her face. “What did he do? Is everything okay?”_

_Putting a hand on his knee, she spoke calmly, “Mike just called. Jude snuck out with Connor and some girls. He’s been shot. It doesn’t look good. We need to get to the hospital.”_

_“Oh my god...” he stammered, “Mama is he going to....”_

_Lena hugged him. “Don’t even think like that, bud.”_

_He nodded, hugging her back._

_“Hurry now, Mom is getting the car started.”_

That was just a little more than half an hour ago.

Now, Jesus sat beside Brandon at SD General Hospital. He hated hospitals. He hated hospital waiting rooms even more - the warmly painted walls, neatly arranged chairs. They all provided a sense of comfort and security that to him seemed utterly false.

None of those things had offered him any comfort as he had sat with his siblings and Lena almost 2 years ago when he had been the cause of Stef being shot.

 _How did I not hear him getting out of bed?_ He wondered to himself. _I didn’t even wake up when he snuck out the window!_

Jesus would never admit it, but he felt protective of Jude. Before he and Callie had come to stay with them, he had been the little brother. Always being bossed around and babied by Brandon. Now, he was also the big brother. And sure, they fought like cat and dog – but that’s how brothers bonded.

Sitting there, in his pyjamas and a hoodie, he felt just as helpless as he had the last time he had been in this same room.

*****

Callie didn’t know where to begin. How was she meant to react? What was she supposed to feel first? He and Jude had been through a lot in many bad foster homes, but this was a whole new level of bad.

_“Callie! Mariana!” Lena had called, shaking them awake in turn._

_“What is it, Mama?” Mariana had asked, being the first to get her bearings. Neither girl was what you would call a ‘morning person.’_

_Coming over to Callie’s bed, Lena went straight to the point. “We need to get to the hospital real quick. Jude snuck out and he has been hurt.”_

_“What? When?” Callie asked, anxiety building, “Is he alright?”_

_Lena hesitated for a second._

_“Mama?”_

_“He has been shot.” She said as both girls covered their mouths and scrambled out of their beds, questions flying from their mouths._

_Putting a hand on both their cheeks, Lena said in a tone both firm and loving, “He was with Connor and two friends. Mike is with him now. It doesn’t look good. Get dressed in hurry so we can go and be with him. Mom is already in the car.”_

_She hugged each of them in turn. Callie a little longer._

*****

They had all dressed hurriedly, most still in some form or other of their pyjamas, and rushed out to the car. Piling into the back seat, Mariana took Callie’s hand for comfort.

She fought back tears as she thought about how Jude, or Judicorn as she affectionately called him, had become such an important part of their family.

 _He is too kind and sweet for this world._ She thought. _He needs to be protected._

Mariana knew that Brandon and Jesus each had bonded with Jude in their own way. She could see the worry written across their faces.

“Buckle up, babies.” Stef had cautioned before using her portable siren all the way ICU entrance where Mike was waiting.

Callie had stayed beside her mothers’ as they went in and were hastily lead to the ICU ward.

“What happened, Mike?” Lena asked as they walked down the brightly lite corridors.

“It seems Jude snuck out with Connor and his other friends to TP some girls house as a birthday prank. They landed up going to one of the kid’s houses to sneak some booze....”

Mariana didn’t believe it, “Wait a second. Jude? Drinking?” she asked Mike.

“Yea, so it would seem.” He replied before carrying on. “The girl’s father, I didn’t get his name, mistook them for intruders and fired a shot. It hit Jude in the shoulder.”

*****

Callie listened numbly to the conversations that continued taking place at the nurses’ station. Her siblings were clamouring for information all at the same time.

“Guys!” Lena said, raising her voice, “HEY!! Guys!”

Brandon, Mariana and Jesus ceased mid-sentence. “Can we please calm down. This is difficult on all of us. We do _not_ need a riot.”

“Please, just tell us,” Brandon asked, turning to the nurse, “is our brother going to be okay?”

“The doctor’s have him in surgery right now.” She replied.

“Ma’am, what are his injuries?” Stef asked quietly.

“I’m terribly sorry but there is nothing more I can tell you.” the woman spoke kindly, “Please, if you will take a seat in the waiting room, we will have an update soon.”

Resigned and weary, they made their way down a short corridor and filed into the waiting room, which was all too familiar to them, where they sat together in silence.

*****

A few feet away from where the Adams-Foster family sat, the boys stepped out of the bathroom where, for almost an hour he had tried in vain to scrub his best friend’s blood from his hands and jacket.

Lost in the scenes that had burned into his mind, playing on repeat over and over again, he didn’t see the figure coming – too fast - around the corner adjacent to the waiting room until it was too late.

The two collided and Connor, being the smaller one, stumbled backward, tripping over his own feet and landing on the floor.

“I...I’m sorry, Sir,” he said, getting up, “I wasn’t look...”

“You better be sorry.” The loud voice chilled Connor to the bone.

“And you better have a damn good explanation!”

His body trembling all over, Connor looked up into familiar, frightening eyes.

Adam Stevens was furious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly grateful for the number of hits and kudos that Chapter 1 has received so far. I am having so much fun writing this story. It is my first Jonnor fic and a real challenge. Thank you so much to every one taking time to read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a quick peak at the stats for this story earlier and all I can say is wow! Thank you to everyone who is still reading and leaving kudos or comments, its very encouraging - and much appreciated.

Connor was very familiar with his father’s moods. Adam Stevens had always been quick tempered and controlling. Those two character traits were the reason Connor’s mother had first become a pain killer dependent house-wife and then, not so long ago actually, an equally pain killer addicted _ex-wife._

Now, looking at his father, Connor knew he was in for a great deal of trouble. And if he was being honest with himself, he felt he deserved it on some level. He was guilty after all.

Guilty of hiding his truth. Guilty of getting Jude to sneak out. Guilty of getting Jude shot.

 “What the hell were you thinking?” Adam hissed, grabbing Connor’s arm.

“Dad....I, I’m sorry...”

“Sorry isn’t good enough.” Adam said, his voice rising steadily, “What kind of idiot sneaks out in the middle of the night to steal booze?”

“I didn’t mean to...” Connor stammered, “That’s not...”

“Is it because of that girl? Huh? That Daria?”

“No! It’s not.” the boy answered, a slight tremor in his voice.

“It’s not?!” Adam pushed, shaking Connor by the arm. “She is not why you did this?”

Connor hesitated; _This is all my fault,_ he thought inwardly _. If I had been honest, none of this would have happened._

“Connor, if you know what’s good for you, you better...”

The young boy snapped, he had finally had enough. Wrenching free from his father’s grip, he yelled,

“I SNUCK OUT SO I COULD SEE JUDE ALIRIGHT!!”

*****

Stef and Lena had been conversing in hushed tones so as not to frighten their children.

“I don’t want to even think about it but, do you think Connor has been a negative influence on Jude?” Stef had asked.

“Connor? Honey, he seems like such a sweet boy and we all know what his father is like.” Lena had replied, recalling the standoff she had endured with Adam Stevens after the Seventh Grade camping trip.

Stef was not buying into it so easily, “Ever since Jude started spending time with him again, he has seemed a little different somehow.”

“Let’s be reasonable about this for the time being.” Lena cautioned her wife, “We don’t know the full story yet.”

“I suppose you’re right love,” Stef agreed reluctantly, “but there is still something off about this whole thing.”

“Whatever it is, we will get through it together.”

*****

Brandon and Jesus had gravitated over the where Mariana and Callie were sitting. It wasn’t a conscious decision. The siblings naturally found comfort in one another’s company and had not wanted to interrupt the intense, whispered conversation between their moms’.

“Do you think that these girls are Jude and Connor’s girlfriends?” Brandon asked.

Mariana looked at him, raising an eyebrow, “Jude? A girlfriend?”

“What are you trying to say, Mariana?” Callie questioned her sister.

“You cannot be serious? Am I the only one with eyes in this family?”

“Eyes and a habit of being nosy!” Jesus told her.

She pulled a face at her twin. _I swear, he can be so dense sometimes!_ She thought to herself.

To the group she said, “You guys, come on! I mean, they haven’t figured it out yet but really, it’s totally obvious.”

“Apparently only to you.” Brandon huffed.         

Sighing with exasperation, Mariana looked at each of her siblings in turns before spelling it out, “Connor and Jude are into each other!”

“You mean Jude is gay?” Jesus asked, looking confused.

Furrowing her brow, Callie looked to her sister, “No way. I’d know if my brother was gay.”

“He does paint his nails blue from time to time,” Brandon mused, his siblings staying silent as the contemplated the implications of his statement.

Jesus was the first to speak, “Hey, when do you think the doctor’s gonna get here?”

“Soon, I hope.” Callie said quietly. “I don’t know how much longer I can take this waiting.”

Seeing the sparkle of tears in her eyes, Mariana rubbed Callie’s shoulder.

Brandon, without thinking, reached over  and was about to hold her hand when they were all startled by the defiant shout of a familiar voice coming from the corridor.

_“I SNUCK OUT SO I COULD SEE JUDE ALIRIGHT!!”_

Glancing quickly from one to another, the Adams-Foster family rose quickly from their seats and headed to see what had made Connor so upset.

*****

Adam took a measured breath before saying in a steady, low voice, “I warned you about him, Connor. I told you to keep away from him.”

“I wanted to see him.”

“Ever since that boy came to Anchor Beach you have let yourself slip!”

Unaware that Stef, Lena and the children had gathered in the door way behind his father, Connor could feel the anger building inside him, giving him the courage to stand his ground against Adam for the first time.

“Don’t say that! Don’t blame him!”

Adam lifted his hand and pointed a finger at Connor. “Don’t you defend him, Connor. Don’t you _dare!_ We have worked too hard for you to get distracted by some foster boy.”

One hearing those words Lena had to grab Stef by the arm and hold her in place. A firm shake of her head indicating this was not yet the time to get involved in the confrontation between father and son.

“It’s not a distraction, Dad. And it’s not his fault. Can’t you see?! I _like_ him!”

Adam took a single step closer to Connor, “What’s that supposed to mean?!” he asked disdainfully.

The shifting of his body giving Connor a brief glimpse of Jude’s moms’ and siblings standing beside the waiting room door, a brief flash of shock rippled across his face before he was once again confronted by the looming figure of his father.

Even then he refused to be intimidated, “It means I don’t like girls, Dad. I have feelings for Jude.”

Behind Adam, everyone had to cover their mouths with a hand to keep from gasping. For each of them, everything was now starting to make sense to everyone, except Connor’s father, who stubbornly clung to denial.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he scoffed.

“Yes, I do!” Connor said assuredly. “I want to be with him.”

Callie stood frozen in awe of the young boy before her, Connor was not the bad influence she had accused him of being. Nobody who stood up so adamantly for Jude could be anything but pure of intent.

Jesus looked from Brandon, who was dumbfounded, to Mariana, whose face remained perfectly neutral.

“Stop this rubbish, right now,” Adam said, raising his hand to Connor.

Stef pulled against Lena’s restraining hand, she couldn’t let Connor be hit for defending himself and his feelings for her son. He would not need anyone to save him though, not this time.

Inside, he was terrified. Never before had he stood up to his father in this manner. He had always worked hard to be the son that Adam felt he was _supposed to be._ But trying to be that person had endangered the one person for whom he cared the most. The glory, wasn’t worth the sacrifice any longer.

“It’s not rubbish, it’s the truth.” the young boy said in a calm, clear voice, “now you know it, and so do they,” he continued, raising a hand and gesturing to where the Adams-Foster family stood.

As Adam’s gaze moved between his son and the party behind him, Connor took a breath. And stepping forward, his eyes closed in anticipation of the swift strike he expected his father to deliver, he said without fear...

“I’m gay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologise for the break neck speed this story has progressed with so far. I am aiming to slow things down a bit in the next couple chapters and really build on the characters and story-line. Thanks again to foster101 for allowing me to steal/borrow his one-shot. You rock, brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long to update this fic. I hit a few walls before completing this chapter and then real-life issues kept distracting me from finding time to edit it. I hope you guys like it.

"Do you see?!" Adam spat wheeling around to face Stef and Lena, "Do you see what your son has done?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Callie erupted, "That's my brother you're...!"

" _Our_  brother." Brandon added, looking Callie in the eye.

Adam turned back to his son, "I did not raise you this way, Connor. I will not have a ga..."

"Whoa there buddy," Stef said, her tone serious, "You're going to want to step back and cool off before you say something you regret." She was still reeling at Connor coming out, and that he had feelings for her son no less. In the back of her mind she recalled telling Lena not more than a few days ago, that perhaps it was Connor, not Jude who was gay. At the time she had not lent much credence to her theory. But now, she felt a growing pride in the young boy.

"Yeah... or we gonna make you regret it." Jesus threatened, stepping away from the pack, followed by Brandon. He had been unhappy with Connor becoming close with Jude again. After the friendship between the boys had dwindled, Jesus had assumed it was because Connor had been in the wrong, had done something to upset Jude. He had never imagined it would be his father that had, by extension, caused Connor to hurt Jude.

Gesturing toward the two boys, Adam said, "You see what poor discipline does to kids? This is the result of having no father figure."

That was all she needed to hear, a person could say a lot of things and get off lightly with them, but nobody messed with her moms' like that, not while she was around. "Oh hell no." came Mariana's voice, "You did  _not_  just go there!" She stepped forward, brushing passed Brandon and Jesus, an accusatory finger pointing directly at Adam, "Nobody needs a father figure like you in their homes, you homophobic bully!"

"Dad, please..." Connor started, not wanting his father to anger the Adams-Foster family. If they retaliated, it might mean he would be unable to ever see Jude again.

"Don't you dare." Adam cut his son off. "If you hadn't become friends with that boy, none of this would have happened."

Lena had reached the end of her tether. They had no idea what was happening with Jude and, judging by the amount of blood staining Connor's shirt, he had been through more than enough already, even before the pressure of having to come out to his over-bearing father.

"Okay, that's enough." She said, her tone final, "Let's all just calm down for a minute."

Looking at Brandon, she said, "Bud, will you take Jesus and your sisters back into the cafeteria, please."

"What? No way. You can't...," Callie began.

"You heard, Mama." Stef stopped her. Rubbing her soon to be adopted daughter's shoulders she said softly, "We've got this, love. Don't worry."

"Adam," Lena continued, "would you mind letting Connor sit inside as well?"

"Absolutely not!"

"I know this is hard right now, but we need to talk, and this is not the kind of conversation he needs to hear." She said firmly, impressing her point.

Her temper getting the best of her, Stef added sarcastically, "Besides, if Jude turned him gay, maybe you'll get lucky and our other four kids will turn him into a straight, Latin musical prodigy."

Lena glared at her wife.  _Honey, so not the time for this,_ was written all over her facial expression.

"I'm sorry," she said, raising her hands, "that was unnecessary. All we want is to talk, Adam. Like adults." She added subtly cautioning him to check his temper.

"Fine." He relented as Connor made his way around Stef and Lena toward the waiting room door, "And hey... don't you go causing anymore trouble." Connor's face fell, he looked down and walked into the room, oblivious to the sympathetic expression on the faces of Jude's mom's.

* * *

Out in the hallway, the conversation had been moved further down the corridor, out of earshot from the children in the waiting room.

"You can't keep the apart forever, Adam." Stef said, her voice calm and rational, "You know that, right?"

"We'll just have to see about that."

Lena looked at him quizzically, "What about school? His sports?"

The man said stubbornly, "I'll pull him out from Anchor Beach."

"There's just a few weeks left in the year," Lena countered, "He will have to repeat the grade."

Stef watched disbelievingly as Adam shrugged, seemingly unaffected by the disadvantage in which such an action would place his son. "And then what?" she asked him, "You gonna keep him locked up until he is 18?"

"If that's what it takes." He responded petulantly.

Lena could see that he was struggling, his argument was being poked full of holes. She knew from their previous meetings that deep down, Adam did indeed care for Connor. He just had trouble showing it. "Look," she said, a note of kindness creeping into her voice, "you can keep Jude outside the door for as long as you want but..."

"For as long as you are willing to stand watch." Stef interjected. "But what then? Are you going to keep all the boys outside the same door?"

Adam looked at each of them in turn. His eyes were reflecting the struggle within him.

"You can try," Lena continued softly, "but trust me, if you do, you are going to be the one who ends up getting shut out."

"What do you mean?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I mean that Connor will grow to resent you. Be angry with you. And believe me, if that happens, when he gets the chance, he will shut you out of his life. Perhaps forever."

Releasing a shaky breath, he looked up at her, "Look... I don't care that that Jude, your son, is gay. I just... I don't want mine to be."

"This isn't something that Connor chose, Adam." Stef spoke, "It's not something anyone chooses."

"I guess... I know that. But, what others?" he countered.

"That's what you are worried about?" Lena asked.

"Yea, I care about what people think, what they say."

Stef raised an eyebrow, "About you? Or your son?" Adam blanched backward as if he had been struck. He was not used to people standing against him so resolutely.

"What about bullies?" he questioned, "Kids at school?"

"That shouldn't matter to you, Adam!" Stef said harshly, her voice rising.

Lena stepped in, "Anchor Beach has a zero bullying policy, and we enforce it very well, Adam, you know that. So do our students, so does Connor."

In response to the man's questioning look, Lena continued, "Connor stood up for Jude, made the kids bullying him back off."

"I would hope so," he said, "I've taught Connor to stand up to bullies."

"And what about you?"

"What are you saying?"

Stef explained, "You bully him, and tonight he stood up to you."

Adam was outraged, "I do not bully..."

"But you do," Lena cut him off, "by putting these ideas of what a man should be into his head, forcing him to lie to himself and pretend to be what he is not, you are bullying him, Adam."

All the fight left him at that accusation, "That... that's not my intention."

* * *

As his father moved off down the corridor to speak with Stef and Lena, Connor hesitantly walked into the waiting room where he was met by the questioning stared of Jude's siblings.

"What are you doing in here?" Callie asked almost immediately.

Connor winced, her voice sounded harsh, "My dad um.. your mom's wanted to speak with him. They said I should wait in here with you."

"Yea, well your dad is a jerk." Jesus said, unable to bite his tongue.

Brandon added, "And I'm not so sure you aren't either."

"I... look I didn't mean.."

"Would you guys leave him alone already?" Mariana said, glaring at her siblings "Don't you think he has been through enough tonight?" Connor looked to her gratefully.

"Are you kidding?" Brandon asked exasperated, "Sneaking out was his idea!"

"Yes, but getting shot at wasn't." Callie came to Connor's defence.

Brandon looked at her, "It was Jude who got shot!"

"Yea bro, but that was a freak accident, Connor couldn't have known that it would happen." spoke Jesus.

Before the siblings could begin an argument of their own, Connor cleared his throat and spoke "Look, I'm sorry. I know that sneaking out was a bad idea." He looked to Brandon, "But I swear I never meant for anything bad to happen, especially not to Jude. Nobody feels guiltier for that than me."

He wavered as Mariana came and stood beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Turning to Jesus he said, "I know my dad can be harsh, he is stubborn like that and has ideas of how I should be. I let that go on for too long, but I was scared."

"Of what?" Callie asked.

"To admit that I liked Jude, that... that I was ..." he struggled.

"Gay." Jesus finished for him. "You can say it, it's not a bad word."

Connor's mouth revealed a small smile of gratitude, "That I was gay." He said confidently.

"Did you mean it?"

Connor looked confusedly at Brandon, "Mean what?"

"What you said out there? About Jude?"

"Every word." the younger boy nodded.

Callie looked at him, a smile on her face, "Does he know?"

"I... I think he does a little, I mean, I never got the chance to really tell him. But I guess I will now." Connor answered, a small blush creeping into his cheeks at admitting his feelings for Jude to the boy's siblings. "I just hope he can forgive me."

"Are you kidding?" Mariana asked dramatically, "Judicorn is totally into you too."

"Mariana!" Callie said, shocked.

"What?" she replied raising her hands questioningly, "It's true!"

Connor looked from one girl to the other, "Judicorn?" he asked curiously.

Brandon and Jesus could only shake their heads.  _Trust Mariana,_ they thought to themselves.

* * *

Connor and Mariana had just moved to sit down when Stef, Adam and Lena walked into the room. The siblings and Connor looked up at them warily, wondering how the conversation had gone.

Adam looked briefly at Connor, meeting his eyes. Connor could have sworn he saw regret in his father's eyes.

"Dad...I'm really..." Connor began. He was silenced when his father raised a hand and stepped forward to hug him.

Brandon looked over to his mom's, "So... how did it go?"

"It's okay, love." Stef reassured him, and looked to the other children.

Lena added, "Mr Stevens and your Mom and I had a long chat."

"Is he going to give Con..." Callie began to ask, before being interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Everyone turned to see an older man, in green surgical scrubs standing just inside the doorway.

"Good... morning," he said, looking at his watch and noting the time. It was near 4am. "Pardon the interruption; are you the Adams-Foster family?"

Turning to him without hesitation, Callie and Connor asked in unison... "Is Jude alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, COMMENTS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME... no really, please do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... here is chapter 5. 
> 
> I'm still being amazed by the number of hits and awesome comments this fic has received. Thank you guys so much.

“Is Jude alright?” Connor and Callie had turned to ask the surgeon as one. Hearing their words and seeing the man in the doorway the rest of the party began to rise from their seats.

“Please,” the man spoke softly, a hint of gentle authority in his tone, “there is no need to stand on my account.”

Stef and Lena, unlike the children, did not sit back down.

“Hello, Sir, I’m Stef, this is my wife Lena.” she said by way of introduction.

Lena added a tentative, “Hello” as she reached out to shake the doctor’s hand as her partner had done.

“I’m Doctor Bredeweg, the chief resident. I headed the response team that treated your son when he was brought in. I am sorry we have to meet under such distressing circumstances.”

Callie looked up from her seat, meeting the man’s calm eyes, “Is my brother...is Jude... okay?”

“Is he awake?” Connor added, desperate to know more about Jude’s condition.

The doctor took a second to take in the people before him. He could tell that the ICU waiting room – despite its warm earth toned walls and furniture – had not gone far in helping to calm the family of the young boy he had just now finished treating in the operating theatre. His keen sense also told him that the older, long haired brunette man and the young boy who had addressed him, were not a part of the patients family.

“I’m sorry son, I need to speak to Jude’s family first.” he said in reply to Connor’s question.

Adam stepped forward, putting a surprisingly gentle hand on his son’s shoulder, “It’s alright Doctor, we understand.” Facing Stef and Lena he added, “We should go, I don’t want to cause you anymore delay.”

“But, dad..” Connor began, before being silenced by a small shake of his father’s head.

The young boy looked down at his clasped hands, shoulders trembling slightly. It was a sight that broke Stef’s heart. She looked to Lena, a silent conversation passing between them, and imperceptible nod of agreement.

“Adam, please,” Lena said, “You and Connor are welcome to stay. I actually think it might be good for Connor. Help to put him at ease about... about his _friend._ ” she emphasised the last word.

Connor looked up to her, a hint of tears in his eyes, “Thank you Mrs Ad- I mean, Lena.” Adam nodded his gratitude also, to which she could only smile.

“Alright then,” Dr Bredeweg said, “now that that is settled, why don’t we all have a seat.” He motioned to the couches as he moved over and took a seat. Something about his manner instilled a sense of calm in all of them. Even Jesus, who was soon due for his next ADHD tablet, was sitting quietly and patiently.

Dr Bredeweg – Bradley, according to the embroidered details on his scrubs – wasted no time getting to the information he knew they were all after.

“Let me start of by re-assuring you that I am very satisfied with the surgery, and with Jude’s condition at the moment.” Lena could feel the tension surrounding her heart ease just slightly.

“When he was brought in, our scans showed that the bullet had hit partly into his right collar bone. Now unfortunately, it did cause a small part of the bone to shatter.”

Mariana reached over and took Callie’s hand in hers. Both girls were silently holding back tears, as they listened to the doctor. _Poor, Jude._ Mariana thought to herself.

“Oh...” Stef breathed, “Is that.. will he..”

Doctor Bredeweg raised a calming hand before continuing, “There were some bone fragments which caused damage to the muscles and ligaments around the shoulder joint.”

Brandon could not believe what he was hearing, despite having been through a similar scenario when his mom had been shot, it all seemed like a very bad episode of Grey’s Anatomy to him. Such things were not meant to happen to people like Jude.

“We managed to remove those fragments without any complications and have repaired the tendon and muscle damage as best we could. I’m confident of a full recovery on that aspect.”

Jesus was begin to get agitated. He did not like when doctor’s spoke so calmly and politely, he couldn’t bring his mind to focus on the full meaning of all that the doctor had said. _Why can’t these people just say it like it is?_ He thought as he shifted in his seat.

Sitting more upright, the doctor paused briefly, “Are there any questions so far?” he asked them, “I know this is a lot to take in, please stop me if you feel I’ve not explained something properly.”

“What’s the part you havn’t told us yet?”

Callie looked to her soon-to-be brother, “Jesus! Could you let him finish?”

“Sorry,” the boy said, raising his eyebrows slightly in exaggeration.

“No, no he is perfectly right. There is more.” Doctor Bredeweg confirmed.

Adam spoke, seeing the tension rising in his son from where Connor sat beside him, “Please, carry on.”

The doctor took a measured breathe, and said, “The bullet entered the body cleanly but impacting the bone caused a ricochet. We were able to pick up the bullet on our scans and we have removed it quite successfully.”

 _I sense a rather big BUT coming up next._ Connor thought in just enough time.

“But the process was rather delicate. There was a small laceration in the right lung. We have managed to repair that and within a few weeks, he will have full lung capacity again. We also had to give him three pints of blood to...”

Lena gasped, “ _Three_ pints?!”

Doctor Bredeweg nodded before continuing his explanation, “... to replace the blood Jude had lost before the ambulance was able to bring him in. The bullet snicked a small artery which resulted in heavy bleeding.

Connor closed his eyes, willing himself to remain calm. _Yea,_ he thought, _I remember the bleeding part._

“What we have done,” the surgeon said, “is place him into a mild medical coma.” When he saw Stef’s eyes widen he reassured her, “It’s strictly to minimise his pain over the next 48 to 72 hours and also to regulate his body systems – which will stimulate healing.”

There was collective relief all around that Jude – be he brother, son or _friend_ – to the people gathered in the waiting room, was going to be okay.

“Can we see him now?” Jesus was first to ask.

Standing slowly, the doctor replied, “He is still in the ICU recovery unit so I’m afraid, only his parent’s would be allowed at this time.”

“But what about Callie?” Mariana asked, on the verge of outrage.

A comforting hand on her shoulder drew her attention away from the man, “It’s alright, Mari. I can see him tomorrow, or when he wakes up?” she said, shooting a questioning look at the surgeon.

“Of course,” he smiled, “When Jude is awake, I am sure he would like to see all of his family members.” Turning toward Connor he added, “And you too, young man.”

“Me?”

“Him?” Adam echoed his son.

A small smile played on the older man’s lips. “You, indeed.” Looking to Adam, “I saw your son when the ambulance came in, I’m sure he is no ordinary friend.”

Leaving Connor, his father and the Adams-Foster children to ponder on his words, wondering how a stranger could be so perceptive, Doctor Bredeweg stood at the door and gestured for Stef and Lena to follow him.

Holding tightly to one another’s hands, they made their way down the corridor and through the automated doors which lead to the hospital room in which their smallest child lay recovering.

* * *

 

The ride home had been mercifully short – there were almost no cars on the road at a little before 5am in the morning, even on a Saturday morning.

As they had driven, each of them had been quietly lost in their own thoughts. When the car came to a stop in the drive way, Adam turned to speak to his son. Connor though, had already opened the door and climbed out, heading for the front door.

 _This is going to be one hell of a rocky ride._ Adam thought as he locked the car and headed for the house. The sight of his son at the front door hit him harder than a stubborn, hard-set man, like himself, had expected.

Connor stood facing the front door, his back to the outside world. His fists were tightly gripped to his sides and his whole body seemed to tremble. Adam could hear the shaky intake of breath as his son tried so hard to control himself. Stalling a moment, in a futile effort to compose his thoughts, Adam slowly made his way onto the porch where he stood for a second behind his son.

“Just do it.” Connor said, in barely a whisper.

Adam looked puzzled, “What did you say?” he let a hand fall on Connor’s shoulder only to grab it back when the boy jerked violently out from under his grasp and wheeled to face him.

“Just do it, already!” Connor shouted, tears falling freely down his cheeks.

Adam was at a loss. “Con, what do you...”

“I know you have been holding it in since Stef and Lena spoke to you. We aren’t there anymore you don’t have to pretend like you care.”

“Pretend like I care?” Adam was unable to comprehend this outburst, “Of course I care, Connor.”

“You don’t! You were even about to say it!”

“Say what?” his father asked

“You don’t want a gay son!” Connor shouted. Adam’s eyes widened and he looked to the lawn and street to see if any passers-by or neighbours were perhaps out. He regretted it the instant he had done it.

“You see?! It’s always been more important what others think. Not what I want or how I feel.”

Adam took a deep breath, “Connor that’s not..”

“JUST DO IT!”

“DO WHAT?” he shouted in return.

“Hit me.” Connor said, his voice void of emotion, “You won’t feel better til you do.”

Here stood his son, no trembling, no fear only tears and silent resignation. In a fluid motion and without a second thought, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his son, he didn’t even notice the flinch from Connor at the last second.

Feeling his father’s arms close around him, Connor let out an incoherent yell and tried to scramble backward. Despite his outburst, he was afraid of how badly his father would beat him this time. He had messed up too badly to get out of it.

As his son tried to break free from his grasp, violent sobs tearing at his body, Adam only tightened his grip. Connor’s strength soon failed and his legs gave out, still sobbing, he fell to the porch floor. Adam – trying for once to do the right thing, refused to let go of him.

Instead he held his child. Let Connor vent all the emotion that had built up inside him. Before long the trembling subsided. The whimpers ceased. Adam lifted the boy into his arms, surprised at how easy it was; even now that Connor was 13 years old.

When he had finally put him to bed, Adam stepped back and peered down at the sleeping figure and thought...

_Oh god, Connor. What have I done to you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know.... the most important question is "BUT WHERE IS JUDE?" And I promise, the reclusive Judicorn will make his comeback in the next chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. And, as always, COMMENTS ARE MOST WELCOME... no really, please do!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say, the mid-season finale has left me barely breathing and so wrecked. Like I really have no idea what to feel yet. But it was HELLA BRILLIANT. 
> 
> Anyways, apologies for promising Jude in this chapter I have to hold off, it just got feeling too rushed and I want to deliver the best story I can to make good on the promise I made to fosters101. So.... I promise, for real this time, the next chapter WILL HAVE JUDE as an active character.

When they had finally gotten back home it was shortly after 8am in the morning. By now, on a normal Saturday, the house would be buzzing with the sound of kids bickering over shower time and water allocations before moving downstairs to resume their arguments in the kitchen about who was on breakfast and clean up duty.

This, however, was far from a normal Saturday in the Adams-Foster home. As Stef unlocked and swung open the front door to the large craftsman style home, four over-tired, bleak and worried looking teenagers trudged wearily passed her and head directly for the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey," she called out, "where are you all off to?"

Jesus, the last of her brood in the line replied, "Mom, we gotta get some sleep. Even my ADHD is exhausted." He finished as his siblings mumbled words of agreement.

"It's okay, honey," Lena said coming in from the porch and putting an arm around her wife, "let them sleep now, we can all have a late lunch and family meeting later."

Looking at her children, Stef knew her wife had a point. They looked desperately tired and she knew the toll that their concern for Jude must be taking on them already. "Alright, sleep well babies," she said, motioning for them to head up to their rooms.

"We love you guys!" Lena called after them. She was met with a chorus of returned affections. "I think we should get some sleep too, honey."

Stef let out a short, humorous chuckle, "My brain has gone long past the point of sleep, love."

Moving to embrace her wife, Lena suggested, "We should at least try, huh?"

"I don't think I can it's just..." Stef left off as she spoke.

"I know, honey, it frightened me too. But we have to remember that he is going to be okay. All those wires and tubes they are helping him get better."

Closing here eyes and stepping back from the embrace, Stef said softly, "He is so small, Lena. He didn't deserve this."

"Of course not. But it isn't anyone's fault."

Stef snorted, "Well that's debatable."

"Honey," Lena said reasonably, "Connor couldn't have known this would happen."

"Uh-huh. Sure. But he did convince Jude to sneak out."

Lena nodded, "And now we know why."

"What I think we need, if we are gonna talk about this, is coffee." Stef said heading to the kitchen with Lena following close behind.

* * *

The sun had risen higher into the sky as Saturday morning steadily made its way into Saturday afternoon. In his bedroom, the boy continued to dream.

_"_ _NNNNNNAAAAHH!" Jude cried, "IT HURTS!"_ He tossed and turned, the nightmare growing more real, more terrifying.

_"_ _C...Connor..." his voice rasped. "I'm sc...ared. It's so... sore."_ No! Hang on Jude, please don't close your eyes.

_"_ _... pulse is weak... get me a breathing tube..."_  Sweat glistened on his creased brow as beneath closed lids, his eyes darted from one point to another uncontrollably.

_"_ _call the next of kin... ICU... survival uncertain."_ Jude. Please don't. The boy whimpered. The nightmare far too real.

_The shadow of a familiar, terrifying figure loomed over him, "You better be sorry." His father sneered._

Connor sat bolt upright, a cry of fear strangled in his throat. It took a moment before he was able to orientate himself. He was in his bedroom, in bed.  _How did I get here?_ He thought.

Trying to steady his breathing he took stock. A hand through his sleep ruffled hair revealed the sweat his nightmare had caused. His breathing was still unsteady, too fast.  _Get a grip, Connor._  He chided himself. Throwing aside the comforter he swung his legs out of bed and sat there, head held in his hands for a few moments, reminding himself that the dream couldn't hurt him now.

_PING_ – the message alert on his iPhone interrupted his thoughts.

Connor ignores the alert. Heaving a deep sigh he stands up from the bed and reaches over to raise the blinds over the window adjacent to his bed. He looks around the room and sees nothing out of place. His father had clearly not been in the mood to ransack the room for more incriminating evidence when they had finally gotten home – Connor looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand – seven hours ago.  _Wow, I must have been out like the dead._  He thinks to himself, surprised that his father had not woken him in a fit of rage.

_PING –_ the phone sounds again.

_PING_

Connor groans in frustration, he hasn't got the time for this right now, there is too much chaos in his mind and he needs to start sorting things out, figuring a plan on how to move on from all that has happened to him –  _and Jude_  – in the last 24 hours or so.

_PING -_ that is the last straw!

Connor grabs the phone from the nightstand and unlocks the screen. The notification bar informs him that he has missed 7 calls and has 19 messages. Resigning himself to the task – it offers a distraction at least – he sits on the bed again and begins to check the notifications.

The missed calls come mainly from Daria, and one from his father.

The time stamp shows that call came during the brief period before Jude had been...  _don't go down that road now._ He cautions himself. Pushing the thoughts aside, he moves onto the messages.

_DARIA : Oh my god! My parents are having a major fit. Are you okay?_

_DARIA : Hey, so I think I am grounded for all eternity. How are you?_

_DARIA : Connor? Are you there?_

_DARIA : Sweetie? Is everything okay? Do you want me to sneak out?_

Connor blanches at the last question. How could she not know that such an idea would be in poor taste right now?! He immediately notes that not once did she ask about how Jude was doing. Before he becomes further annoyed, Connor backtracks to the messages screen and sees that Taylor has also left him a message, this one having come through only a few minutes ago.

_TAYLOR : Hey, how are you doing? So, I know you probably hate me right now, but I haven't been able to sleep and I just wanted you to know how sorry I am for what happened. If you want, I'll totally take the fall for it with your dad._

Connor re-read the message. Amazed that Taylor had made such an offer.

_CONNOR : Hi. I guess I'm doing okay. Didn't sleep so well either. I don't hate you Taylor. It wasn't your fault. And you don't have to take the fall with my dad. I already told him._

He hit send and padded into the bathroom. Standing at the basin he looked into the mirror and was not surprised to find his eyes were red from lack of sleep –  _and crying like a baby, he thought._  Letting the cold water run, he cupped his hands and splashed a few handfuls over his face in an effort to make himself appear more human and feel more awake.

Turning away from the mirror, Connor leaned into the shower and set the water as hot as he could bare.

Removing his clothes he looked at the blood stains –  _that's Jude's blood –_  and decided that he would burn the items the first chance he got. That settled, he stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away as much of the anxiety and weariness as it possibly could.

When he walked back into the bedroom, towel around his waist, he saw that Taylor had replied to his text.

_TAYLOR : Thanks, Connor. I feel so bad about what happened. My dad and I are going to the hospital later to apologise to Jude's moms. What did you tell your dad?_

Connor contemplated her question and, pushing fear aside, started typing, he no longer felt a need to hide. It was hiding and being secretive that had led to Jude being hurt.

_CONNOR : I told him that I snuck out to see Jude. And that I am gay._

_TAYLOR : Finally! That was very brave of you. You did the right thing._

_CONNOR : What do you mean, finally? Aren't you mad? Daria is your friend._

_TAYLOR : Oh please, it was completely obvious that you are into Jude. Only the two of you couldn't see it. And we all know Daria is boy-crazy. Lol_

_TAYLOR : I gotta go. Heading to the police station with my dad to give a final statement. I'm glad you came out. Jude will be too._

_CONNOR : Wow. Thanks. Guess I have to go downstairs and face my dad now too._

_TAYLOR : Be honest. Be strong. And all the rest of that Rosie O'Donnell good advice. Good luck._

Connor read her text and smiled. Taylor was not normal, she was beyond smart. But he was glad to be able to count on her as a friend - especially now that things had so rapidly unravelled for him.

_It's now or never_  he thought. He knew that dealing with his father alone and accepting the consequences of last night was inevitable. Walking to his closet he grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top. As he was pulling the t-shirt over his head, he opened his bedroom door and, barefoot, made his way downstairs to face his father.

* * *

Brandon had not been able to sleep very well, each time he had dozed off it had been short and restless. At last, tired of lying in bed, he showered, changed and made his way downstairs intent on getting a cup of coffee before his moms could object.

As he made his way downstairs he was met by the voices of his moms and Callie. He did not recall hearing Callie wake up, and she had definitely not used the shower, the noise would have awoken him. His curiosity was allayed when he rounded the corner into the kitchen and saw Callie sitting at the large wooden table speaking to Stef.

"I have to be honest," his biological mom was saying, "at first I didn't want to hear it, even from Mama, but looking at it now, a little clearer, I have to say what he did took a lot of courage."

Lena added, "And he didn't do it for himself."

"I know. It was incredible. Did you see the look on Adam's face?" Callie said, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Hang on a second, are you guys actually gonna just sit there and be okay with this?"

All three of them turned to face Brandon, having not heard him coming into the kitchen. "What do you mean, bud?" Lena asked.

"You're talking about Connor, right?"

Callie nodded, swallowing her juice, "Yea we are."

He looked to each of them, furrowing his brow, "Mom, he convinced Jude to sneak out the house! If it hadn't been for him, then Jude wouldn't have been shot!" he argued, his voice rising steadily.

"That's not fair, Brandon, you saw him stand up to his father last night. He could have just lied."

"Callie, it's not the first time he has hurt Jude." Brandon shouted.

Stef stepped in, "Hey B, why not get yourself some juice, love and come sit with us, let's talk this out huh?" She watched as Brandon sat heavily on a chair and poured himself a glass of orange juice, trying to reign in his temper.

"I know that you are worried about Jude, bud, but getting angry and yelling at each other isn't going to help anybody." Lena said, ever the voice of reason.

Callie nodded in agreement, "I think we should focus on what we are going to need to do for my brother in the..."

"OUR brother, Callie. Dammit." Brandon said loudly.

"Hey!" his moms warned, their voices in sync.

"I'm sorry. But Jude is my brother too. Jesus and Mariana's also. He means the same to all of us, Callie."

"I didn't mean it like that Brandon," Callie said, surprised by his sudden protectiveness over Jude. Opposite her, Lena gently squeezed Stef's hand. The family meeting they had planned to have was not even underway and already the strain of the night before was beginning to show.

* * *

"You guys are so  _loud_ ," Jesus said, walking into the kitchen still looking half asleep. "Yo moms, could I grab a cup of java?"

Callie and Brandon look at their sibling and shook their heads. Leave it to Jesus to be the most random member of the family. "Of course you can, bud." Lena replied.

Jesus eyed her suspiciously, "Really?"

"Sure. As long as java means orange juice."

Callie smiled and Brandon suppressed a chuckle, Jesus face fell, "I knew there would be a catch," he groaned, taking a seat and reaching for the juice and an empty glass. "Is there anything to eat?" He asked hopefully.

Brandon was not ready to relinquish his point, "Jesus, you agree with me right?"

"About what?" the boy asked, turning to his older brother.

"Connor and Jude sneaking out."

Jesus contemplated this for a second before replying, "Yea, I think it's great that they can fix things when Jude gets out the hospital."

"What do you mean fix things?" Callie asked.

"You know," Jesus said, "their relationship. Or did you miss the part where Connor said he was into Jude?"

Brandon couldn't believe it, "Not you too. Just last week you didn't want Connor sharing the room with you and Jude."

"Yea bro, but it was different back then."

"How was it any different?" Brandon asked incredulously.

Jesus looked at him with a straight face, "Well duh, we didn't know Connor was gay."

"Oh great, start the family meeting without me, why don't you?!"

Stef raised an eyebrow and looked at her daughter, "Good morning to you too, Mariana."

Instantly taking in the situation, Mariana spoke as she made her way to the table, "The way I see it, this is how it has to be..."

Her moms and siblings looked at her, wary of what words would come from her mouth next.

"... Connor convinced Jude to sneak out, that's true."

"Thank you." Brandon interjected.

" _But_  he did it because he really like Jude." Mariana continued.

"Oh great, not you too."

"Hear your sister out, bud." Lena encouraged Brandon.

"Thank you, Mama," Mariana said, taking a seat next to Callie. "As I was saying, he did convince Jude to sneak out and it was a terrible idea. But you all saw his face last night, he cares about Judicorn and that's the most important thing."

Stef nodded in agreement, "I was terrified when we got the call, and when we arrived at the hospital and hear what had happened I was angry. Jude is precious to all of us, he is such a special boy, but B, Connor didn't mean for this to happen."

"Yea bro," Jesus added, "I was mad too when I thought he was being a douche and yanking Jude around."

"Jesus! Language, please." Lena cautioned.

He looked at her apologetically before continuing, "but last night, when we were all worried for Jude, I saw how hard Connor was trying to be brave infront of his douc...  _father_... and I figure we can't blame him for being scared of the guy."

Brandon hated to admit it but his siblings had a valid point, "Alright sure, his father is an ass, but he still shouldn't have influenced Jude to sneak out like that."

"But, Brandon," Callie spoke softly, "you did the same thing once. Sneaking around I mean." He looked at her, a slight blush rising in his cheeks. The rest of family remained silent, wary of intruding on so sensitive a topic.

"That..." he stammered, "that was different."

"I love Jude, he has been my brother since he was born, and I am terrified to see him lying there when we go to the hospital later," Callie spoke, "he has been through enough already without this and this is bad, you are right, but look at what it has brought him."

Stef and Lena sat quietly admiring the discussion between their brood. Both proud of the rational, intelligent young adults they were slowly becoming.

"What's that?" Jesus asked.

"You are so dense sometimes," Mariana teased her brother. Brandon couldn't help but laugh.

"She means that its brought Jude another person to love him and care for him, like we all do. Connor."

"Okay fine," he said, admitting that he had acted out of anger, "but before their first date, we are sitting Connor down and giving him  _the talk._ " He was met by smiles and agreements. All of them pleased that they could be light-hearted for a while and ease the stress they had held inside since hearing of Jude's accident.

"We love you, babies." Stef said, going around the table and hugging each of them in turn.

Lena added, "And when we go and see Jude later, I'm sure he is going to feel how much you all care for him too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME - and at this point, I really need some love," the author said innocently and sweetly. ;-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry that this took forever to post. I kept changing things and then not liking the changes. And some real-life stuff delayed posting as well. Hope some still read this and enjoy!

**MONDAY**

"Shower time is  _not_  'Jesus-time' you know! Callie and I need more hot water than you boys." Mariana was in the middle of soundly reprimanding Jesus for once again exceeding his allotted shower time.

"What?!" Jesus said outraged, "that is so sexist!"

"Don't throw around such big words when you..." she trailed off when she heard the ringing of her mom's iPhone coming from downstairs. Deciding that the caller would no doubt leave a message, she turned to continue berating her brother who had sneakily managed to escape to his room in the two seconds that she had been distracted.

As she made her way into the steamed-up bathroom, she heard the phone ringing again.  _Oh for goodness sake!_  She thought, leaving her towel on the door as she made her way downstairs.

"Mama! Your phone's ringing!" she hollered.

Lena, who had been upstairs trying to decide how best to encourage the kids at school today came rushing down the stairs. "Who is it, baba?"

Mariana shook her head, "No idea, it's not a number I recognise."

Taking the phone from her daughter, who all but galloped up the stairs, Lena slid the lock, "Hello, Lena speaking."

"Good morning, Mrs Adams-Foster?"

"That's correct yes, I'm Lena Adams-Foster."

"Good morning, ma'am. My name is Peter Paige. I'm the day resident for the SD General ICU ward." his voice calm and friendly. "I apologise for calling so early."

Lena's heart beat a little faster, anxiety rising within her, "Umm... yes Doctor? Is Jude alright? Has something happened?"

"There has been a change in Jude's condition over-night," the doctor told her before proceeding to give her the news.

"Oh, I... I see." Lena said, not sure how to respond. Stef who had been breaking up the sibling rivalry upstairs came down to stand on the landing a few steps away from Lena.

Lena gasped, covering her mouth as tears welled in her eyes, "Really?" she whispered, not believing what the man was telling her. "Can we see him when... when it's...?"

Seeing her wife's emotional reaction Stef moved closer, resting a reassuring hand on her arm, stroking gently.

Tears falling freely now, Lena nodded, "We... we'll be there."

Callie, who had heard talking and glimpsed the look on Stef and Lena's faces, had rushed to gather her siblings, and urged them downstairs. Even Brandon, who had been about to shower, now stood with a towel around his waist listening to the one end of the conversation his mom was having with the doctor.

Yes... yes, I understand. Thank you so much." She said before disconnecting the call.

Behind them Jesus gripped the banister tightly, his knuckles turning white - Brandon's hand on his shoulder doing nothing to calm him. Mariana turned to Callie, the worry written all over her face.

"It's Jude." She said, turning to Stef, taking her hands and crying softly.

"Lena, honey, what did they say?" she asked trying to push down the fear rising in the pit of her stomach.

Lena took a moment, trying to compose her emotions; she looked to each of them and smiled before whispering, "He's starting to wake up."

* * *

 _"_ _Connor!"_

_The sandy-haired boy buried his head deeper into the pillows and tried to ignore the summons. Sleep had not come easily to him since the accident, he didn't want to wake up just yet._

_A hand shook him lightly by the shoulder. "Come on, Connor. Wake up!"_

_Relenting he groaned and rolled over, squinting against the light coming in from the open curtains. When his eyes adjusted he saw his father standing over his bed and sat up instantly._

_"_ _At last," his father said, "I've been trying to wake you for five minutes. You gotta get ready, we have to go."_

 _"_ _Where to? Is it Jude? Did something go wrong? Is he ok?" he jabbered suddenly frightened._

_Adam Stevens shook his head. "No. Jude is still in a coma, we phoned Lena last night, remember?" Connor sighed in relief and nodded, sadness creeping back into his features. He did remember. The boy he had feelings for was lying unconscious in a hospital bed because of him. That was not something one easily forgot._

_"_ _Where are we going then?" he asked his father._

 _"_ _To school, buddy. I told you this last night too."_

_Connor looked forlorn, "Do I really have to?"_

_Adam nodded. "I think it's a good idea. Be with your friends, get out of the house – and your room – for a while. Take your mind off worrying about..."_

_"_ _But what if something happens to Jude?" Connor interrupted._

 _"_ _If there is any news I'll call the school and come get you right away."_

_There was no winning this argument, Connor knew, especially not after the events between him and his father on Saturday morning. He did not want to push too far. "Alright," he yawned, getting out of bed and making his way to the shower and getting ready for school._

* * *

When Connor got out of his father's SUV, his heart was beating faster in his chest, a slight tremor of nerves making him feel queasy.  _They all know now, I'm sure._  He thought.

Taking a deep breath and dispelling any doubts-  _Jude wouldn't be afraid –_ he turned to close the car door.

"Hey Con," his father said tentatively.

"Yea, Dad?"

Adam looked at him, an unreadable combination of emotions playing across his face, "Have... have a good day, buddy." And then, as if realising the gravity of this day he added, "It will work out. You'll see."

"Uh-huh, thanks Dad." Connor said closing the door and walking up the bath to the academic building. Anchor Beach was always buzzing early in the morning, students excited at being on the beachfront early before classes.

As Connor made his way to his first period Biology class, he avoided the glances and whispers from students in the corridors. He had only one real priority to settle today, and he was determined to see it through.

The class passed uneventfully. The teachers had clearly been informed of the incident because Michelle, the biology teacher, had looked at him sympathetically and not called on him during the lesson.

When he got to English, Timothy had not yet arrived. Connor took his usual seat and noted the one next to him, meant for Taylor was empty.  _Perhaps she couldn't face up to being here today._  He thought to himself before attempting to read some more of the weekend homework he had not completed.

"Wow, I did not expect to find you here today," a familiar voice said, slipping into the seat beside him. Taylor.

He looked up and smiled, relieved, "Yea, my dad thought it would be a distraction, you know, get my mind off Jude."

"Poor man has no clue," Taylor said, shaking her head.

"What's that mean?"

Raising an eye-brow she teased, "Your mind hasn't been off of Jude since the day he arrived at Anchor Beach has it?"

"No, I... I guess not." Connor admitted, blushing slightly.

"Are you going to do it today?" she questioned, "Tell Daria, that is."

Connor nodded, "I have to. It's the right thing to do."

Before the girl could answer, Timothy came into the class and every one took their seats. "Right, morning everyone, let's dive straight back into our exploration of the themes in  _The Hunger Games._ "

* * *

 

"As I explained on the phone, Jude's blood pressure and heart rate have stabilised over the weekend and are very near to normal." Doctor Peter Paige explained to Stef, Lena and Callie as they stood at the foot of Jude's hospital bed. The twins and Brandon in a nearby reception lounge.

Stef sighed, rubbing Lena's forearm. "Is he going to be alright, will there be any pain?"

"He is definitely on his way out of the woods, this is a good sign. And we have already stopped the medication keeping him in the coma. For the next 12 to 24 hours he will be in and out of consciousness, he most likely won't remember much and there will be some discomfort." As he spoke, Jude shifted slightly under the blankets, his brow creasing and an audible exhale escaping his lips.

Callie wiped at a few stray tears, looking at her brother's small frame and seeing the equipment around him broke her heart. She had been unable to sleep or stop thinking about all the things that could have gone wrong with Jude all weekend. "And when he is awake?" she asked.

"When he is awake – properly awake – we will assess and treat any complications that may come up." Seeing Lena's eye-brows raise, he quickly allayed any fears, " _But_ , neither myself nor Doctor Bredeweg expect anything more than to adjust his pain medication and perhaps a course of antibiotics."

Callie reached out and shook the doctor's hand - looking at him directly she said gratefully, "Thank you so much, doctor." Before stepping away and taking a seat at Jude's side. Brushing back his hair, she took his limp hand and held it in her own, stroking lightly against his pale skin.

"Yes," Lena added, "we truly appreciate what you are doing for our son."

Smiling the surgeon accepted their thanks, "I'll let the nurses know to allow you and your children access to Jude outside of visiting hours. I'm sure you would like to be here as he wakes." He said before quietly leaving the room.

Lena stood behind Callie, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It will be alright, baba. Jude's gonna be back with us in no time."

"Can you imagine," Stef said, breaking the tension, "We're going to need to go grocery shopping –  _big time!"_ Lena and Callie laughed, Stef's positive outlook cheering their moods.

Daria sat alone at their regular lunch table underneath the tree and a short walk away from the beach. Connor had no lunch tray, he wouldn't have been able to eat anything even if had tried. He did his best to steel his nerves, but inside he was afraid. Not of what he needed to tell the girl, but for how she might react. He didn't want to hurt her, but that is what the truth sometimes did to people – it hurt.

Making his way through the tables, dodging students looking for their cliques, he saw Taylor at another picnic table pretending – very badly he thought – to read a book. She smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"Hey," Daria said, looking up as he stepped up to the table, "did you get any of my texts? Did your dad take your phone?"

Connor shook his head, "Umm no, I got them but... I needed time to... to.."

"It's okay," she said oblivious, "at least you are here now. Come, sit with me. How's Jude?"

"Jude is alright. He is in a coma." Connor said, stalling, "A medical one, the doctor's gave him special medicine."

"That sounds bad, I hope it isn't for too long, he will miss the rest of the year."

Connor couldn't delay, or he would lose his nerve, "Daria, we need to talk. Do you wanna take a walk with me. You know, so we can talk privately."

"You sound so serious," she said standing up and following Cnnor toward the beachfront, "what is it about?"

"It's about Jude."

The girl raised an eye-brow and looked at him, standing beside and outcropping of rocks, "You said he was going to be okay."

"He is. He will be, I mean." Connor stated. "But this is about Jude and me."

"You and Jude?" she asked confused, "I don't get it. Are you in trouble for what happened?"

Connor brushed a hand through his hair, there really was no easy way around this, he had to just say it. "I like him."

Daria nodded, "We all to, Connor. And what happened is terrible..."

"No, Daria." He interrupted, "It's not that. I  _like_  him."

Eyes widening she looked at him, "Connor, are you..."

"Yes," he nodded, "I'm gay, and I want to be with Jude."

"Oh wow," tears glistened, "and... how, how long have you known this?"

Connor looked down at the sand and admitted quietly, "Since before you and I started going out." He had barely finished speaking when he was hit by a stinging slap.  _I deserve that._  He reminded himself.

He lifted his gaze to meet a quietly crying Daria, "I'm really sorry, I had no idea what to do. My dad was on my case and I was afraid. It was very..."

"It's not nice to lead people on, Connor Stevens."

All he could do was nod. "It's okay for you to hate me, I used you and I am really, truly sorry."

Daria giggled sadly, "I don't hate you. I don't like you very much right now, but I can't hate you for being who you are."

Connor looked at her incredulously, "Thank you. I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction."

Again, she giggled, "You thought I was going to scream and yell huh?" The by nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not an airhead. We don't choose these things. And Jude is a super-nice guy."

Connor was no longer afraid inside. He and Daria spoke more as they walked slowly back toward the school. It would take time, she thought, but they could try and be friends again one day. He had no right to ask for anything more.

As they parted ways, Connor headed for his locker.  _PING._  He pulled his phone out and read the message.

_TAYLOR : I saw you heading back to your locker. Daria already texted me. But that doesn't mean you are getting out of it._

_CONNOR : She did? Jeepers that was quick. What did she say?_

_TAYLOR : Never mind what she said. You owe me details._

Connor chuckled and shook his head, it was impossible to put Taylor off her quirky mood for long.

_CONNOR : Okay, scout's honour. But not today. I've gotta go to fill a police report with my dad._

_TAYLOR : Tommorow it is then, a date. ;-) ssshhh, don't tell Jude._

Putting his phone back into his pocket, Connor smiled, grateful to Taylor for cheering him up.

* * *

Jesus didn't like this room very much. As hospital rooms go, it was not bad, comfortable and modern. But the equipment around Jude's bed was a stark reminder that they were not in a real bedroom.

"This place gives me the creeps." He said, "It's worse than being in the dentist's office."

Shaking her head, Mariana looked at him, "Really? That's the first thing you choose to say when we finally get to see Jude?"

"What?" he shrugged, "It's true. If Jude were awake, he would agree."

"Sometimes I wonder how we could be twins." Mariana snarked playfully.

Brandon looked at his siblings, "Sometimes I wonder how you guys haven't killed each other yet." Callie, seated beside him stifled a laugh.

"Too soon!" Mariana chided here older brother.

Callie looked confused, "Too soon for what?"

"Death jokes!" the girl said seriously. "What if Judicorn can hear us?!"

"I'm ju... just J..ude!"

At the sound of the broken whisper all their eyes flew wide open and they turned, quick as lightening toward the hospital bed.

" _Oh my god!"_ Jesus exclaimed seeing the smaller boy struggle to open his eyes.

Callie rushed to the bed taking, Jude's hand in her own. "Jude, Jude, it's me, it's Callie. Can you hear me?"

"Mmmhmm... too lll...loud." the boy murmured feebly. Callie began to cry.

"Don't just stand there!" Mariana smacked Brandon on the shoulder, "Go get moms.  _NOW!"_ Fearing the wrath of his sister Brandon raced out the room to call his moms from the cafeteria where they had gone in search of coffee a few minute before.

"Jude, buddy are you okay? Are you in there?" Jesus asked, surprising even himself as he reached gently to hold Jude's other hand.

For a second, Mariana saw Jude's eyes  _almost_  flicker open, "Hhhh...ii." was the response to Jesus voice. "We are all here, Judicorn, moms are on the way too, Brandon went to get them." Mariana said fighting back her own tears and pushing the emergency buzzer above the bed.

"Ssss'okay." Callie felt his hand tremble a little in hers, sweat beginning to bead on his brow.

The door flew open silently as Stef and Lena ran into the room, Brandon not far behind.

"Jude, love, it's mom." Stef said, taking Jesus' place at the bedside. "Can you hear me?" He nodded his head meekly, his lips unable to form a proper smile.

Lena let out a breath she did not realise she had been holding.  _Thank god_  she thought. "I'm here too, baba, we've missed your voice so much."

They watched as Jude's throat moved, an effort to speak. "Mmm...mama, he..hey."

Brandon had gone around the bed and stood opposite Stef, "Hey buddy," he said kindly, as he gently brushed back Jude's hair. His other hand on Callie's shoulder, reassuring her as she cried quietly – tears of joy.

Before they could say much more, the doors swung open once more. They turned to see Dr Bredeweg and a nurse entering the room. "Excuse me, please." He said politely but firmly, stepping between Stef and Jesus. Knowing what must happen, the women ushered their children away from the bed.

While the nurse set up the blood pressure cuff, Dr Bredeweg took a pen out of his pocket and snapped on a small, sharp torch light. "Jude, can you hear me?" he asked loudly. Noting the movement in the boy's face he added, "Nod if you can. Don't try to speak." A small nod –  _yes._

The nurse strapped the cuff around Jude's upper arm and punched the button to begin the reading. "Jude, My name is Doctor Bredeweg. I work here at the hospital. It's my job to look after you." Another nod –  _yes._

"Blood pressure is 131 over 97." The nurse reported. Dr Bredeweg nodded. That was much better than expected.

"Jude, I am going to shine a light into your eyes now. Don't be frightened oaky?"  _Yes_ the boy nodded. As he raise an eyelid and shone the light directly in, he observed a slight response.  _Not too bad_  he thought.

"That was very good, Jude. You're being very brave. Can you try squeeze my hand?" He felt a very slight pressure and noted sweat beading more on Jude's forehead, matting his fringe. This could not last much longer.

"Jude, squeeze one time for yes and twice for no. Do you understand?"  _One squeeze._

The nurse returned with a file and began entering information from the machines around Jude. Doctor Bredeweg continued, "Okay Jude, do you feel any pain at all?"  _One squeeze._

"Is it very bad?"  _One, two squeezes._

He looked go where Stef, Lena and the children were standing, anxiety plain in their expressions. Dr Bredeweg pointed to his ear and then at where Jude's hand was held in his own indicating to them that they should listen, and watch, closely. "Jude, one more question buddy, are you tired? Do you want to sleep some more?"  _One squeeze – yes._

Motioning for them all to come a little closer, he encouraged them to each put a hand on Jude's arm. "Those touches are your family Jude. They are right here. We are all taking very good care of you, okay. You can go back to sleep now."

"The doctor is right, love, we're not going anywhere. And he is really smart. Don't be scared." Callie bent down and lightly kissed his forehead.

Lena added, "We love you, bud. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! That was a long chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS, like no really, ALWAYS WELCOME :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been really long since my last update and I am super sorry. Hopefully now with life a bit more normal, updates will become more regular.  
> Hope you enjoy this new chapter.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME... no really, PLEASE do!!

**TUESDAY**

Connor walked up the path leading to the academic buildings of Anchor Beach, although his body was present, his mind had decided to wonder back to the encounter with his father on Saturday morning...

_Making his way quietly down the stairs, Connor could hear the sounds of his father making breakfast in the kitchen, the pleasant aroma of strong coffee – Adam's version of alcohol – spread through the house. Connor wasn't allowed to drink it – "too young" his father had said – but he had stolen a mug once and spent the entire day on a massive high. The crash though, had been what made him swear not to touch the stuff again until he was in high school._

_As he reached the bottom of the stairs and rounded the corner, he could see his father settling down at the table, coffee in hand and newspaper open to the sports pages – typical, he thought. Walking down the short hallway he stepped on a floorboard that let out a creak seemingly equivalent to the crack of a whip._

_"_ _Trying to sneak out were you?" Connor froze at the sound of his father's voice._

 _"_ _N...no sir." He said quickly, casting his gaze down as Adam looked up from the paper._

_He could feel his father looking at him, "Well, I suppose not considering you are not wearing any shoes." Connor looked down sheepishly at his bare feet and tried to steady his already jumbled nerves as he made his way into the kitchen. Ignoring the initial cold of the tiled floor, he padded to the refrigerator and busied himself pouring a glass of orange juice._

_"_ _There's waffles and bacon in the warmer," his father said, "grab some and take a seat, you need to eat."_

_Connor did as he was told, not wanting to worsen his father's mood before having the chance to try and speak with him about the events of the night – and early morning – before._

_Taking a seat, he at a few small bites of the breakfast before him before venturing, "Um... Dad, can... can we talk abo..about... it?"_

_Adam let out an audible sigh and folded the newspaper before placing it on the table. "About what a bad idea sneaking out was? About how you could have been hurt? About how you disrespected my rules?"_

_"_ _I know what I did was wrong and..." he began._

 _"_ _It wasn't just wrong, Connor, it was stupid. A boy got shot!" Adam said, his voice rising slightly._

_Connor flinched, "I... I know and..it's... I know it's my fault. I just... it was because..."_

_"_ _Uh-huh," his father nodded, "because you_ like _him. Wasn't that the word you used?"_

_The young boy could only nod. He had been sure this would be easier, he had seen Adam putting him to bed last night as a sign that the older Stevens had softened somewhat to the idea. He was clearly wrong._

_"_ _And just how long has this been going on behind my back?" Adam questioned._

 _"_ _N...nothing is... I mean we aren't," Connor stuttered, "I don't know what we are."_

_Adam looked at him, "You say that you are gay, but you don't know what you and the boy are? So how do you know this is even real?"_

_"_ _His name is Jude." Connor said sternly. "I know that my feelings for him are real."_

PING! The sound of his message alert snapped him from his daydream.

_DARIA : I think some people might have overheard me on the phone._

_CONNOR : Overheard you? What about?_

_DARIA : About you being, you know, into Jude. I'm sorry._

Connor grimaced and raked a hand through his hair. How could Daria have let it slip less than a day after he had come out to her? He realised it was not his place to be angry at her but, seriously, the girl had no filter.

_CONNOR : That's okay. Thanks for the warning._

Taking a deep breath he continued his walk into the school.

* * *

He had just closed his locker when a voice came from behind him, "Hey, Stevens!"

It was Blake and his brainless sidekick, Jeremy. Knowing what was to follow, Connor turned to face them, lowering his hands from the dial on the locker.

"What do you want?" he said, his tone aggravated.

"Whoa, touchy dude. I just heard you got the vice-principal's son shot."

Connor blanched, anger flaring in his eyes, "You better shut up or else.."

"Or else what? Huh?" Blake jibed, "You gonna hit me? Wanna punch me, Stevens?"

Connor stared at him, not sure how to respond.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy teased, "Afraid of ruining your nails?"

Connor clenched his fists, a small crowd was gathering, he couldn't see a way out.

"You should paint them blue! Why not do that, Stevens?" Blake continued mercilessly, "So you can match your fri...Wait a second...Oh my god!" The boy began to laugh.

"You dim-wits find something funny?!" Connor fumed, wishing desperately that Jude could have been by his side to calm him.

"You're just like him. It all makes sense now." Blake looked him up and down derisively.

"Connor Stevens is a queer." Connor glared at him as he turned to the crowd.

"You're gay for the VP's foster brat." He laughed.

That was enough, Connor stepped forward, grabbing Blake by the collar and spinning him around before slamming him viciously against a locker, fist ready to swing at his face.

"Hold up there, boys." a firm voice spoke behind Connor.

He spun to find Taylor had worked her way through the throng of students. "Blake, that's enough, don't you have a rock to crawl back under?"

The bully's face reddened, he was being insulted by a girl. Jeremy came to his friends defence, "What? You gonna take the side of a fag, like him?"

"Language, dude!" came another voice. Connor pivoted his gaze to see Cade from the baseball team, stepping into the circle, wearing his signature cap.

Jeremy snorted, "Language my ass, Snapback, you siding with the queer too?"

"Damn bro, you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Cade joined Taylor, the two of them flanking Connor.

Blake shrugged free from Connor's grasp, "Okay, I get how it is," he backtracked, "see you at baseball, Stevens."

"Yea, you can watch us from your seats at the water table!" Cade called as the two boys made their way down the hall through the dispersing crowd.

Taylor turned her attention to Connor, who was visibly trembling, "Let's go outside," she said, leading Connor by the arm. Cade followed a step behind, grabbing the bag Connor had dropped.

* * *

The trio made their way out into the courtyard, finding an empty table that was mostly out of sight from the rest of thee milling students.

"Whoa man," Cade exclaimed, "I thought for sure you were gonna go all Hulk on Blake's ass man. You shoulda seen your face!"

Connor still looked shaken, clasping his hands together to hide that they were trembling. "He said this would happen. I just didn't think it would be so soon."

"What now?" Taylor asked quizzically, "Who said this would happen?"

"My dad," Connor replied, visibly troubled. "After you texted me on Saturday, I forced myself to confront him about... everything."

Seeing the expression on his team mates face, Cade shifted in his seat, closer to Connor, blocking off more of the outside world. Taylor laid a gentle hand over his arm, "Wanna talk about it?"

And strangely, Connor did want to speak, so he told them about the rest of his encounter with Adam.

 _"_ _I know his name," Adam sighed, "and I know that your feelings for him are real."_

_Connor looked confused, "But then... why... why were you..." he wasn't sure how to finish the question._

_"_ _So angry?," Adam put forward, "Why did I stop you from seeing him?"_

_Connor could only nod. This was a strange turn for his father and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He became even more uncertain when Adam stood abruptly and went to pour himself some more coffee before standing at the counter and gazing out the window. An uneasy silence followed._

_Finally he spoke, "Hard as this may be for you to believe, Connor, I am not homophobic."_

_He couldn't believe his father would lie about this, about something so important to him, between them. "When you thought Jude was gay, you wouldn't let me spend the night at his home, you didn't even let me see him except for school."_

_"_ _I shouldn't have done that." The older man admitted, turning to face his son, "Prevented you from seeing him I mean."_

 _"_ _Then why did you?" Connor asked._

 _"_ _I didn't want you to be gay!" Adam replied, his voice rising a little._

_Connor stood, anger beginning to bubble inside him, "What does me being gay or not have to do with whether or not I see Jude?"_

_"_ _Because I care, Connor." Adam said, taking a step forward. "I didn't want your life to be harder than it has to be."_

 _"_ _Liar!" the boy shouted._

 _"_ _Excuse me?"_

_Connor was on the verge of tears, "You didn't care about me - only that you could have this perfect son to show off to all your friends and clients."_

_"_ _Now hold up just a minute.." Adam said._

 _"_ _No!" Connor continued. "It's true. That's why you keep pushing me at baseball, about homework... everything!"_

 _"_ _I knew!" Adam roared, bring a hand down on the table. Connor recoiled at the sound. He stood in stunned silence, feet frozen to the cool tiled floor, looking at his father._

_The older man took a minute to simmer down, sipping purposefully at his coffee to calm his nerves. "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry."_

_"_ _What do you mean 'you knew'" Connor asked softly._

_Taking a seat at the table again, Adam let out a sigh, "I knew that you were...from a very young age... that you were gay."_

_Connor could not believe what he was hearing. "Wwha... how?" was all he could manage._

_His father let out a soft chuckle, "Do you remember kindergarten?"_

_Connor nodded, "Some of it." He replied, not seeing where this was leading._

_"_ _That's when I knew." Adam said, looking at his son. "You had a friend there, Winston Lucas, you two were inseparable."_

 _"_ _How does that have anything to do with this?" Connor asked._

_Adam sipped from his mug again, "One day, you came home with a piece of yarn tied around your finger. When your mother asked what it was for, you told her that you and Winston had gotten married at recess."_

_"_ _That doesn't mean anything." The boy retorted._

 _"_ _You wouldn't let us take the string off your finger for almost a month." Adam said, "When Lucas moved away, you were sullen for weeks."_

 _"_ _I don't get this," Connor said, "If you knew all of this why were you so angry about me being friends with Jude?"_

_Adam decided to be honest, "I was afraid."_

_"_ _Of what?"_

 _"_ _That if you hung out too much with another boy your age, that you would realise your true feelings and I couldn't protect you anymore."_

_He looked at his father, tears welling in his eyes, "Keeping me away didn't protect me. It sure didn't protect Jude."_

_"_ _I know, and I realise I had a hand to play in you feeling that you had to keep secrets, and sneak around." Adam confessed, before saying something Connor would never have expected, "I'm sorry."_

_Those two simple words broke through the facade he had been keeping up, tears spilled from his eyes. Connor moved around the table and hugged his father. Despite a fleeting moment of hesitation, Adam hugged back._

"And that's pretty much it," Connor told his friends, "The most important part anyways."

After a few moments, Taylor spoke first, "That was  _nothing_  like I expected."

"Yea, that was not at all how I thought a coming out would go." Cade added.

Connor looked at each of them in turn, "What did you think would happen?"

"My money was on him to knock your block off and ground you from now till the zombie apocalypse to be honest." Taylor said bluntly.

Connor chuckled, "You are such a good friend, Taylor, really."

The girl grinned and feigned modesty. "Aw shucks, you say the sweetest things Connor Stevens." Both boys laughed softly at her dramatics. "Now if you two will excuse me," she said standing up from her seat, "lunch period is almost gone and apparently I need to pee."

"Yea I gotta scramble too, bro." Cade said, handing Connor his bag as Taylor disappeared from sight. "I got calculus next period and I cannot afford another tardy. Detention with Timothy sucks."

Connor nodded as the boy got up to leave. "Hey Cade," he said, "thank you for... you know."

The boy shrugged his shoulders, "It's all good man," he smiled, "least I don't have to wonder anymore."

Chuckling to himself, Connor shook his head, glad that his friends had shown him support and acceptance. As he made his way back into the building he wondered to himself,  _Could this day turn out any better?_

* * *

"Mariana! Would you hurry up!" he yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Honestly, he could not understand how it could take somebody so long to get ready for a day that was going to be spent in a hospital.

Brandon came up behind him munching on a slice of toast, "Face it man," he said, patting his brother on the shoulder, "You have women and then you have Mariana."

Jesus chuckled, "Yea, and then you have Mariana on a bad hair day." Brandon shivered involuntarily, "Yikes. Don't want that." There hadn't been a bad hair day in the past 7 months and even that was not long enough.

"I would bring up the whole sexism thing, but honestly, you boys are already out-numbered," Callie said as she walked past them and made her way out the front door. Stef and Lena were already waiting in the car.

Jesus and Brandon had just opened the front door when their sister appeared on the stairs. "Jesus, let me tell you something important," she said casually descending, "when a girl says she will be ready in five minutes, it's the same as when you say you will be done with Jesus-time in five minutes. We all know that it's not really gonna be five minutes."

Brandon laughed. "You're such a wise-ass."

The girl smiled sweetly, following them out to the car, "I know."

At the hospital, they made their way directly to Jude's room. It was still early and they were hoping to surprise him when he woke up.

Before they reached the door however, they were halted by a nurse. "Excuse me, Mrs Adams-Foster?"

Stef and Lena turned in the direction of her voice. "Which one?" Stef asked, a smile on her face.

The nurse laughed softly, "Forgive me, Mrs  _and_  Mrs Adams-Foster," she corrected, "before you go into the room, Dr Bredeweg has asked to see you in his office, if that's okay?"

"Of course it is um... Nurse O'Donnell." Lena replied, glancing at the name badge on her uniform.

"Oh please," she waved a hand, "call me Rosie, everyone does." Stef and Lena exchanged personal greeting with her before being lead down the corridor toward the office block.

"Great." Said Brandon, watching them turn a corner, "What are we supposed to do? Twiddle our thumbs?"

Mariana looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "We go see Judicorn, dummy."

"But the nurse said to see the doctor before going in." Jesus protested.

Callie giggled, sharing a look with Mariana, "Yea, but they said nothing about us."

"ooooohhhh." Jesus said, following his siblings down the hall.

* * *

"Good morning," Dr Bredeweg greeted warmly, standing up from his chair and coming around the desk to shake Stef and Lena's hand.

"Morning," Stef replied, "coming into the chief's office. Sounds serious."

Lena added, "I hope it's not bad news."

"Not at all." the man assured, "please, take a seat." He gestured to a comfortable couch, aside from his office desk."

As he took a file from his desk and sat opposite them in a high-back chair, Stef couldn't help but fidget, "So... what up doc?"

"I just wanted to touch bases, keep you informed of Jude's progress." He began.

"It's going well right?"

Dr Bredeweg nodded, "It is, indeed. Jude woke up more coherently during the night. He asked for some water and managed to keep it down. I am hopeful that we can try some soft food later today."

Lena smiled, squeezing Stef's hand. Their baby was getting better.

"He is a bit restless though. Both asleep and awake." The doctor continued, "This is perfectly understandable given what he went through and at his young age. Nightmares and such are fairly common. In his sleep though he kept repeating the name 'Connor', I assume that is the young man who was here when Jude came into the emergency ward?"

Stef nodded, "Yes that's Connor. He and Jude are..."

"Well, we don't know what they are at the moment." Lena concluded.

"I see." Dr Bredeweg said understandingly, "It must be very hard on them, figuring out their feeling at such a young age. Clearly though, Connor is important to Jude and in that regard, I think it is a good idea that when Jude is ready, he gets to see boy."

"Of course." Both women agreed at once.

Bredeweg nodded, "Alright, now, you should also know that Jude is on a small but steady dosage of pain medication, and that there is some swelling that we picked up when his dressings were changed. No need for apprehension," he said, noting the worry in their faces, "with time and perhaps some mild physiotherapy, this can all be made as good as new."

* * *

As the four of them made their way quietly into Jude's room, Brandon closed the door silently and joined his siblings as they crept on tiptoe toward the bed. It was all going according to plan until Jesus bumped into the wheeled table at the foot of the bed and sent the medical file on it crashing to the floor.

His siblings whirled around and glared at him. "Sssshhhh!" they admonished in unison.

"Are you kidding?" they all spun around to face the soft voice and saw Jude looking sleepily at them, a small smile on his face, "Jesus could trip over thin air. I know, I share the room with him."

Smile breaking out on their faces, the siblings quickly made their way around the bed. "You're awake." Callie said, bending down to lightly hug her brother.

"It's good to hear your voice again, buddy," Brandon said, resting a hand on Jude's good shoulder.

"Yea," Jesus chimed in, "even when you're high on pain meds you can still be full of sass."

Mariana smacked him on the shoulder, "Be nice. He got shot!" She turned to face the young boy, taking his hand in hers, "Are you okay, Judicorn? We didn't mean to wake you up."

He shifted on the pillows, trying to raise himself up better, grimacing as a sharp pain jolted through his injured side. Callie and Jesus rushed instantly to help him. As Jesus slowly lifted him up, Callie fluffed the pillows and placed them back, allowing Jude to rest at a semi-sitting position when Jesus lowered him down.

Brandon noted the sweat on his brow, "You gotta take it easy bud, let us help you." He said as Jude breathed heavily.

"Yea Judicorn." Mariana agreed, "It's the only time you get to use us all as your slaves."

The others rolled their eyes and laughed, Jude giggled. "Well mostly those three," the girl amended, earning a glare from her siblings, "I like to think of myself more as your assistant manager."

"It's really good to see you guys." Jude said after recovering his breath. "Are moms here too?"

"Yup. They had to go and see your doctor quick before they come here." Callie answered him.

Jude nodded, "Bradley is a nice guy."

"Oooohhhh look at you, first name basis with Doctor Sexy," Mariana piped up, blushing when her siblings looked at her wiggling their eye-brows, "What? He is hot."

Jude cleared his throat which led to a small coughing fit. This time it was Brandon who helped him sit upright and Mariana reached for a glass of water. "Easy there, small sips." She cautioned.

When Brandon had let him lie back again, Jude looked shyly at Callie before asking softly, "Is... is Connor... is he here?"

"Sorry, Jude," Mariana said, "I'm sure he would want to be here if he could."

Brandon added, "Yea, but his dad thought it would be better for him to go to school."

The young boy looked down at his hands, not wanting the sadness in his face to show. "Oh. I thought... his dad must be really mad at him for sneaking out."

"I think his dad knows it was an accident." Callie reassured her brother.

Jude nodded. "Are moms going to ground me?"

"Why would they do that?" Jesus asked.

"Because I snu..." ut he didn't get to finish.

"Jude Adams-Foster." came a familiar and commanding voice. He looked up to see Stef and Lena making their way to the bed, tears glistening in their eyes.

"How dare you wake up before we arrive to see it!" Lena said, as both his moms enveloped him in a hug.

* * *

English class was going very well, they were debating the motives behind Katniss Everdeen being made the Mockingjay symbol by District 13. Connor had enjoyed the books. It helped that Liam Hemsworth looked good in the movie too.

He was engaged in the discussion when an administrative aide entered the class and handed Timothy a note.

"Connor," the teacher said, folding the paper and looking at him, "Principal Porter wants to see you."

"Ooooohhh," came the call from a few of his classmates. Others merely looked at him.

"Here now, none of that." Timothy admonished as Connor stood to leave. "Oh, Connor, the note said to bring your bags with you."

As he packed his books, he began to worry, perhaps word of this morning's altercation in the hallway had reached Principal Porter and there was going to be punishment.

As he made his way to her office, contemplating how to explain himself, he looked up and saw his father standing outside the door to the admin building, Principal Porter at his side.

"Am I in trouble," he asked shakily, when he had reached them.

"Not at all, Connor." Monte reassured him. "But you're going home with your dad now. You have been excused from classes and baseball practice."

Connor looked straight at his father, "Is it Jude? Did something happen?"

"Yea... yea it's Jude." Was the simple reply.

Panic rose inside him, "Is he okay? Did it get worse. Is... is he..."

"Connor." Adam said loudly, bracing his son by the shoulders, "Calm down."

The boy looked between the two adults.

Monte smiled, "Lena called us a short while ago. Jude is awake. That's why your father is here."

Connor could barely contain his relief, a smile broke on the edges of his mouth and he looked to his father. "Really?"

"Yea, really." Adam said, "We are going to the hospital."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for throwing in ANOTHER cliffhanger. I know that last one was fairly brutal and I wanted to get this all up for you guys so badly but there are literally around 5 pages of Jonnor that I just cant get right enough to be happy with and so I decided to post this part up so long because I really dont think I could change much else.
> 
> Will be working tirelessly to get the next chapter posted asap.

"How the hell is  _that_  such a big deal that we had to go all the way home first?" Adam asked, gesturing toward Connor.

The boy wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to do it either, just that it felt right and he knew that it would help him with what lay ahead, and maybe, he hoped, it would make Jude happy.

"I'm not sure," he answered his father, "just sorta had to I guess."

Adam sighed and shook his head,  _this is gonna take a little getting used too,_ he thought to himself. He was trying very hard to not allow his confusion and anxiety show outwardly. He worried about his son and at times had allowed that to strain their relationship. He didn't want to let that happen now, but damned if it wasn't difficult.

He decided that appearing open and approachable would help Connor to feel more comfortable, "Is that... will it be something you do often?"

The boy looked at him quizzically, "No. It's just between Jude and me."

Adam nodded, "That's good. You don't want the whole school to find out and react to you being... you know."

"Gay. You don't have to keep avoiding it, you know." Connor said sounding defensive. "It's who I am now."

"I know, buddy," Adam replied, "and I'm trying here, really."

He nodded. Connor couldn't argue that point. Since the confrontation in the hospital –  _was it really only 5 days ago –_  his father had been making every effort to be normal around Connor and try to understand, even though at times Connor saw the exasperation and frustration behind his father's calm demeanour.

"They already know," he told Adam, avoiding eye contact, "at...at school."

Adam inhaled sharply, "The whole school knows you're gay?" He looked at Connor, "How the hell did that happen?"

Suddenly he was nervous, Adams flair of anger unsettling him. "I...I was outted."

"When did this happen?"

"Actually, it was today, a couple hours before you came."

Adam was shocked, "What happened?"

Adam listened in silence, staring at the road ahead as Connor recounted the events to him. He explained in greater detail how Taylor and Cade had come to his aid, and accepted him without any hesitations.

"Cade?" Adam asked when he had finished speaking, "Is that the Canonball kid?"

Connor looked at his father a small chuckle escaping his lips, "Its Cade Canon Ball, dad – ya know, middle name and surname."

"Right." The older man nodded. He was torn between wanting to turn around and return to Anchor Beach to confront the hooligans that had harassed his son, or continue taking Connor to see Jude.

"...like it?" Connor asked softly. Adam snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to see his son's face blushing, the young boy looking down at his lap.

"What did you say?" he asked, "I didn't hear you."

Connor looked up quickly before casting his eyes down again, suddenly shy, "D...do you t-think Jude will... will like it?"

Loosening his grip slightly on the wheel, Adam steadied himself before reaching over and gripping his son's shoulder reassuringly, "I'm sure he will be very grateful. He would be even without it."

Connor wasn't so sure. His excitement at seeing Jude had quickly been replaced by a steady fear. What if Jude didn't want to see him? Would he blame Connor for what happened? Were they still going to be friends?

"I really hope so," Connor said as they pulled of the road and into the hospital compound.

* * *

When the initial elation and all-round hugs had died down, the conversation in Jude's hospital room had turned toward more serious things. Jude had known that this would need to happen, his moms and siblings were very protective of him and he had snuck out with really bad consequences.

"We were really scared, love." Stef said, speaking of the call she had answered in the early hours of Saturday morning.

Jesus, who had settled against the windowsill piped up, "To be fair though, you have the sneak out skills of a vampire." This was met with a stern look from Lena and a punch to the shoulder from Mariana.

"This isn't the time for jokes 'hey-zues'" she said, mocking his name. "Judicorn could have been seriously hurt or even... or..."

Lena stepped in, "Mariana, we won't even think along those lines."

"Agreed." said Brandon.

Turning to her son, Lena took his hand gently and said, "But Mom has a point, bud. What you did was wrong and we are so lucky it didn't and worse."

Jude nodded, "I know," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have snuck out. I had no idea that Taylor's father had a gun."

"What did you guys do?" Jesus asked, "Do you remember anything?"

Jude stayed quiet for a moment, replaying scenes and trying to put them into perspective. With the shock of the shooting, everything seemed hazy to him.

"We went to TP a girls house, I... don't remember her name." He finally spoke, "It was a prank for her birthday."

Mariana looked mildly amused, "You snuck out to TP some poor girls house?"

Jude nodded, "Her parents had grounded her and cancelled her party. She asked Daria to do it."

"I see." Lena said, "So you vandalised someone's property because Daria asked you to?"

Jude blushed slightly, looking down at his hand, focusing intently on the where the IV had been placed. "Um... she didn't." He barely whispered.

"What was that?" Callie asked.

"Daria did... she didn't ask me to sneak out." He confessed, avoiding eye contact with his moms.

"Then who was it?" Brand urged, "Or why did you do it?"

"Connor." Was his simple response.

Stef knew that his siblings were trying to coax him into speaking about the other boy, their interest had been peaked at the confrontation with Adam that night. "What about Connor, love?" she queried, thinking that it would be good for Jude to talk about events rather than bottle them up as he often tended to do.

"Connor con... asked – me to go with him and the girls," Jude confessed, blushing a bit more and feeling guilty at the knowing expressions on his siblings faces.

"It wasn't his fault." He hastily defended his friend –  _is that what we are?_ "His dad had banned him from spending nights anymore and he... we... just wanted to hang out. I already told you we didn't plan for this to happen."

"That's the thing about sneaking out on an unplanned night – you never know what to expect and alot of it is not good." Callie chided. This aggravated Jude, his sister – though he loved her dearly – had been the cause of many rough times in both their lives. He didn't speak out on that point though. There were more important topics.

"Am I... are you going to ground me?" he asked his moms tentatively.

"Oh you bet." Stef replied, "From right now until your eightieth birthday, young man." He smiled.

"There will be plenty of time to talk about what you did and what the consequences should be when you are at home, bubba." Lena told him, "Let's just focus on getting you better for now, yea?"

He nodded, relieved that trouble was delayed for the time being.

"Is Connor in trouble?" he asked, avoiding eye contact with his siblings.

"What do you mean, bud?" Lena asked. Her and Stef had already agreed that it would be Jude's place to tell them about events when he felt ready to do so.

The small boy shifted uncomfortably, Mariana moving instantly to help him sit up more on the pillows. "Like, with his dad or the police?" he asked, "It wasn't his fault, we all agreed to go."

"Why did you agree to it?" asked Jesus, unable to resist prodding his brother for details.

He looked down, blushing slightly. "Okay, Jesus, that's enough," Stef said firmly, "you guys head out to the cafeteria or something and give Mama and I a few minutes with Jude."

Mariana was outraged, "What? No way."

"Mom? Seriously?" Brandon protested.

Lena gave all her sternest vice-principal look. "Yes, ma'am." They all mumbled, shuffling out the room.

* * *

When the door had closed, attention returned to Jude. "Bud, is there something you want to tell us?" Lena asked kindly. "Something about Connor?"

"I just... I really hope he isn't in trouble or – you know – angry with me for what happened."

Stef squeezed his hand reassuringly, "He isn't in trouble with the police, Mike took care of it. Mama and I had a talk with Mr Stevens and we think it went well."

Jude nodded gratefully, "It's not that simple anymore." He said wistfully, "Things aren't the same anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean, bud?" Lena frowned at her son, "Connor is still your friend, it will be alright."

"He isn't." Jude told her, "My  _friend_  anymore."

Stef knew where this was headed, "Connor is not your friend?"

Lena shared a glance with her wife as they noted Jude tremble a little, trying to find the courage to say what he needed too.

"We ah... that night, in the tent... we kissed." His voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Oh honey," Lena said comfortingly. Steff rubbed her thumb gently over his palm.

"And it happened... again the day before... before  _this,_ Jude admitted, gesturing to his wounded side, "and now... now we're like..." he broke down before he could say it, small sobs escaping his lips as he let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"..more than friends," Stef finished the sentence for him. The young boy could only nod as his mother's moved to embrace him.

"Shhh. It's going to be fine, bubba," Lena soothed, stroking his cheek. "You will see."

Stef nodded, "And we are very proud of you... for telling us. Mama and I know how hard it is to tell people something like that."

"Even when you're telling it to people you know and who love you very much." Lena added.

Jude nodded, smiling as he hugged them each in turn with his good hand. He had just dried his eyes and settled back on the pillows when there was a soft knock on the door before it opened.

"Sorry to bug you guys," Brandon said, peaking his head around the half open door, "but, Mom's you should come outside, there's some people here about Jude."

The small boy appeared worried, looking from Stef to Lena and paling slightly. "We'll take care of it," Lena said, standing up, "honey, why don't you let Jude have a few more sips of that juice, Doctor Bredeweg said to keep him hydrated while the medicine wore off."

Stef nodded, and turned to give Jude the glass of juice before she followed Lena and Brandon out the door.

Before it closed, Jude saw a tall man with dark hair standing with his back to the doorway, beyond that stood Callie and Mariana, wearing identical looks of defensiveness on their faces.

"Hello," he heard Lena say as she rounded to face the man, "I didn't expect to see you here..." and then the door was closed.

* * *

Looking back, he was met by the gently encouraging smiles of Stef and Lena. His father nodded, a neutral expression on his face.

Callie was smiling – that was a good thing, he had been worried that she would disapprove of this – and Mariana looked like a fangirl barely holding it together at a One Direction concert.

He faced away from them and took a deep breath with each step, trying desperately to settle his nerves.

This is what he wanted, he was sure of that now and all he had to do was be honest and brave. He could do that. He had help.

Closing his eyes, hearing his heart beat in his ears, Connor Stevens reached out, opened the door.

When he saw Jude half lying, half sitting up in bed, staring sadly at muted television, his heart almost broke. And then, sensing that there was another presence in the room, Jude turned and their gazes locked on each other.

The injured boy's expression went from confusion to a smile of pure relief in seconds and Connor knew right away that he could not have been more right – he had fallen for Jude Adams Foster.

* * *

"Hi," he said quietly, making his way over to the bed. Jude looked so fragile and so perfect it he had to fight to hold back tears.

"You're here." Jude said, happiness in his voice. Connor nodded, looking at the bandaging and IV tubes around Jude.

"Yea," Connor replied, "Your moms called my dad, said you had woken up."

"They did?" Jude was confused, had his mom's set this all up?

"Uh-huh," he nodded, my dad came to get me from school, English period. Good thing too, I have'nt finished reading The Hunger Games books yet and I was sure Timothy was gonna ask some stuff."

Jude laughed at his reply, Connor's heart skipped a beat. He wanted to be the reason Jude laughed like that a lot more often.

"I haven't finished it either," Jude told him.

Connor frowned, "Yea but that's because... 'cause I landed you in here." Sadness crept back into his voice.

"It wasn't your fault, Connor."

Connor looked away sadly, "It was though, I convinced you to sneak out."

"Yea, you did. But none of us knew what would happen."

He watched as Connor wrestled with his emotions, "You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?"

"Forgive me so easily."

Jude didn't understand, "But it is easy, it wasn't your fault. And you were there for me after... after the..." he could not finish and silence settled over them for a few seconds.

Connor kept glancing at the bandages around Jude's shoulder and underneath his gown. "How does it feel?" he asked, gesturing to the wound.

"Hurts," Jude said, adding mischievously, "like a bitch."

Connor grinned, "Jude Adams Foster, where did you learn such language?" he said in mock horror.

"I have this  _friend_  named Connor Stevens. He plays alot of X-Box games with strong language."

The sandy haired boy chuckled, "Sounds like a  _very_ good influence on you."

Smiling, and blushing at the playful teasing, Jude looked down.

I was then that his eye caught something different in Connor's hands, which he had kept wrung together so far.

Jude tentatively, reached out and slid his own hand between Connor's, taking one gently and turning it palm down.

When he saw what Connor had done to his nails, he smiled and looked up to the bigger boy.

"What's this?" he asked quietly.

Connor looked down to where Jude was holding his hand, it felt so right.

With a blush rising in cheeks he answered simply, "It's blue for... for you Jude."

He blushed and felt some relief when Jude didn't pull his hand away at the confession. It would have shattered the small amount of bravery he had thus far managed to build.

"For me?" he asked shyly, "Wh..why?"

Connor could feel his heart beating faster, this was it, he just had to be honest, but doubts crept in, he was afraid despite the blue on his nails and he couldn't think straight.

Jude nodded.

"I ah... I wanted to show you that you're real... that you're.. you know and that..." he stammered over his words.

Jude looked confused, "Connor?"

The boy slipped his hand from Jude's and looked away, visibly shaking, "Why is this so damned hard?!" he growled, frustrated with himself.

"Connor, it's alright."

The boy shook his head,  _no it was not alright._  Looking at Jude, he tried again, "I'm really, so sorry about what happened," he began, "and also, I wore it because... well I wanted to be brave for when I got to see you. So that I wouldn't get afraid and back out of what I have to say to you."

Jude nodded, unsure of what to say.

"But it's not working!" Connor's voice rose slightly, "I'm not like you, not brave!"

"What would you afraid of telling me?" Jude asked. "Is it because of what happened? What I told my mom's?"

Connor raked a hand through his hair. Shaking his head in response to the questions.

"Just tell me." Jude tried, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No. No its not that." Connor burst out alarmed that Jude would think he was to blame for any of this somehow. "You did nothing wrong. It's me. I can't admit that..." he faltered.

He knew the second those words left his mouth that he was not going to be able to stall or hide anymore. There wasn't any going back. And he didn't want to go back. He wanted to tell Jude everything.

"Then why are you acting this way?" Jude asked.

Connor took a deep breath, "Because I told my dad that I'm gay. And because ... I like you, Jude." He whispered, his eyes fixed on boy before him.

"I like you too Connor, but what I don't get is why you think that this..." Jude's voice faded away as realisation hit him and he understood what Connor had actually said, because – truth being told – he felt the same way.

"Oh."

Connor could barely breathe.

"You mean... you mean  _like_..."

Clenching his trembling hands, Connor willed himself to look up, to meet Jude's eyes, his own shining with tears – a mixture of fear, and just a little bit of hope.

He nodded slowly. "Yea, Jude...  _like that_."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY, very many humble apologies for the long wait. I have been rewriting sections furiously and work etc has not been co-operating and giving me much time to spare. I hope you guys enjoy this part. COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.   
> Much love.

_The car had barely rolled to a stop when Connor was out the passenger door and hopping anxiously from one foot to the other, waiting for his father to put the SUV in park and get out._

_"_ _Come ooonnn." he quietly implored as his father seemed to step out at the speed of a snail._

_Adam threw him a glance, "Would you stop bouncing around like that? People are going to think you peed your pants or something."_

_"_ _Aaahh," Connor sighed loudly, "what if they don't let us in when we get there? Hurry!"_

_Shaking his head, Adam told his son, "Would you just chill? They won't boot us out."_

_They made their way into the hospital in silence. Adam could see that something was on Connor's mind and that it had him on edge. He was on the verge of asking but thought better of it, not wanting to put his son under more pressure before he got to see his friend –_ if that's what they are now, Adam thought.

* * *

_The elevator doors opened silently, and Connor all but flew out of them and down the corridor for Jude's room. When Adam finally caught up with him, Connor had already bumped into Jude's sister and the rest of his siblings._

_"_ _Um... hi," he had said shyly._

_Mariana came over and gave him a hug, "Hey Connor, how are you?"_

_Adam saw his son blush at the embrace, but he returned it and responded, "I'm good."_

_Brandon and Jesus nodded in his direction, the older boy reaching out a friendly hand to shake in greeting._

_"_ _Hey buddy," Callie greeted, shaking his shoulder lightly. "Did Lena give you a call."_

_"_ _She did." Adam answered for his son, "Miss Porter let me bring Connor here early from school."_

_"_ _Is... is Jude awake?" Connor asked softly, "Like, for real?"_

_Mariana smiled, "Yea, he is." Connor felt his muscles relax somewhat with relief._

_"_ _Brandon, why don't you go and tell mom's that Connor and his Dad are here?" Callie suggested._

_A few moments later, Stef and Lena had come out of Jude's room, closing the door behind them._

_"_ _Well hello, Connor." Stef said in a friendly tone, "It's good to see you again." She ruffled his hair, earning a small giggle from the nervous looking boy._

_"_ _Good to see you too, ma-am."_

_Narrowing her eyes menacingly, she retorted, "Connor Stevens, you call me that one more time, I'm gonna have to arrest you."_

_Lena laughed, moving forward, "Adam, it's good of you to come."_

_Adam stepped to meet her, taking her hand in greeting. "Of course, I don't think Connor would have had it any other way."_

_She smiled and turned to the young boy, "Connor, would you wanna see Jude now?"_

_He nodded, "Yes, please."_

_"_ _Go on in," Callie urged when he hesitated at the door handle._

_"_ _Yea," added Stef, "he has been asking about you."_

* * *

Adam had watched as the door to Jude's hospital door swung closed behind Connor. He was trying very hard to settle on what to think or feel about this new development in his, and his son's, life.

"So," he heard Lena say, "I could definitely do with a cup of coffee."

Stef agreed eagerly, "Sounds like a great idea, love."

Adam wasn't sure what to do, this was, if he was honest with himself, overwhelming. Fortunately, Lena came to his aid, "Adam?"

"Uh...yea?" he said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Would you like to join us?" she asked him.

He frowned, contemplating the offer. "Oh, come on." Stef urged, "It might be a hospital cafeteria but coffee is coffee. And they have surprisingly good carrot cake."

"Sure. Yeah. That sounds like a plan." He accepted gratefully, "Might even give me a chance to... to ah.."

"Talk?" Lena enquired.

He smiled gratefully, "Yea."

"It's okay to speak openly to us, Adam," Stef assured him, "We know this can't be easy for you. Connor is a good kid, we'll do whatever we can to help you, help him."

"Thanks." he replied genuinely, falling into step with the women.

* * *

"How the hell is that  _fair_?!" exclaimed Mariana, watching the adults round the corner to the elevator. "What do they think we are – decorative life models?"

Callie could only giggle and shake her head. Mariana was famous for her high maintenance tantrums.

"What are you on about now?" Jesus asked.

His twin looked at him in mock horror, "Umm... hello! They just walked off for coffee and carrot cake. What are we supposed to do?"

"it is pretty inconsiderate." Brandon chimed in, "First they kick us out of Jude's room and now abandon us in the hallway."

Jesus grimaced, "Gross. Who would put carrot into a cake?"

"Really," Brandon asked incredulously, turning to face his brother, "that's the first thought you just had?"

He was met with a blank stare, "Well... yea. Food is sort important, ya know?"

"Yea." Callie chimed in, trying hard to suppress her laughter, "Food and Jesus-time."

"When are you going to stop ragging on me for that?!" Jesus cried exasperatedly, "Besides, food is way more important than... ooohhh."

Brandon slapped his palm to his forehead, amazed at his brother's slow leap to the realisation that they were teasing him.

Mariana threw her hands up in frustration, "What did Lexi even  _see_  in you?!"

" _These!"_ Jesus said, proudly flexing his arms to show off his well toned biceps.

Callie and Brandon could no longer contain their laughter. Mariana looked her brother up and down, "There is no way you and I are related," she decided, "nope, there must have been an accident with the paper work."

"Oh yea? Well maybe that mistake was..."

"Hey! You guys, come on." Callie interrupted the sibling war, "it's not that bad. So they left us alone for a while, it's not like they are never coming back."

Brandon asked, "Sure. But what are we meant to do in the mean time?"

"How about we twiddle our thumbs?" Jesus suggested sarcastically, earning a smack across the shoulder from his sister.

"Actually," said Callie, "there's a gift shop in the main lobby. I saw it when we came in yesterday."

Mariana pursed her lips, "Umm... hospital gift shops are so cliché."

"Look at you," Brandon chirped, "using such fancy words in the middle of the afternoon."

"Do not even start with me right now." She warned, pointing an accusing finger in his direction.

Callie smirked, raising an eyebrow, "Normally, I'd totally agree with you, Mari, but this one has a massive stuffed animal section and I was thinking perhaps we could find a..."

"Oh my god! Yes!" the other girl squealed excitedly, "That would be perfect."

Callie smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to say it, I'm a genius, I know."

"We have to go. Like right now."

Jesus looked at his sisters, more confused than before, "Go to what now?"

"Yea," Brandon said, "What so important at the gift shop?"

Without another second, both girls turned from the hospital room and started down the corridor to the elevator.

Jesus and Brandon stood bewildered before they were rather impolitely summoned by their sassy sister.

Whistling over her shoulder Mariana called back to them, "Foster, and  _other_  Foster! Here boys!"

* * *

Lena and Adam took seats at a small table on the outside patio while Stef placed their order at the cafeteria counter.

"I can't imagine it was easy for you to hear Connor coming out under these sort of circumstances." Lena said gently.

Releasing a deep breath, Adam replied, "It was huge. The shock I mean." Lena nodded, encouraging him to continue as Stef sat down as well.

"Let me tell you first that I was way outta line here that night." He admitted softly, avoiding their gazes, "I should not have gone off the rails at Connor, or... or you like that. I'm sorry."

Stef smiled, reaching to grasp his hand briefly, "Thank you for that, we accept your apology, of course."

"And you have nothing to be embarrassed about or ashamed of." Lena spoke up, "It can be tough, hearing that your child is gay, especially for a father."

Adam nodded, "It's just that... there were.. I had all these hopes for him, ya know?" Stef and Lena nodded. "And when he said it I saw all those things in the future just vanish."

"When I came out to my dad," Stef said, comforted as Lena took her hand, "he didn't approve at all. And for months we didn't speak. It took years to get our relationship functional again. But til the day he died, he didn't approve of who I was."

"I'm really sorry to hear that," Adam said, "I had no idea. And I was so close to having that same sort of reaction." He shuddered at the thought.

They paused as the waitress brought their order. Adam looked taken aback at the generous slice of carrot cake that was placed before him. "Wow. You ladies were not kidding."

Lena laughed, "When it comes to carrot cake, Stef never jokes."

"Hey, that is not fair." Stef said in mock defense, "It's the perfect combination of cake and vegetables!" This earned her a chuckle from the other adults.

"I have to say, Adam," Lena mentioned after a few moments of companionable silence, "I noticed that Connor looked a lot more comfortable around you when you came in."

He nodded, swallowing another bit of carrot cake, "I guess you could say we had a breakthrough over the weekend."

"Oh really?" Stef asked, interested.

"Yea," Adam said looking down at his plate, "when we got home from here he went straight for the front door and when I caught up with him, he was expecting me to flip out and hit him."

Stef and Lena shared a look.

"I didn't. Hit him that is." Adam explained, "I uh... I don't want to be that kind of father anymore."

Lena smiled softly, "That's a positive step."

He looked grateful for her encouragement. "He came down to breakfast the next day all set for an argument. But I think it went sorta well. We have been trying to adjust ever since."

"Well clearly you are doing something right." Stef told him.

"I hope so." Adam said, "I feel really outta my depth here and don't know how to react sometimes."

"Well," Lena said, reaching into her bag, "I took the liberty of writing this down for you earlier. I sort of anticipated that you would come with Connor."

Adam accepted a small sheet of paper from her, "What is this?" he asked, turning it over and scanning the words.

"It's my private cell number – you can call me anytime you need to talk or have questions-," she replied, "as well as a few books, websites and movies that you should check out."

Adam gulped, unsettled at the prospect.

"Just remember," Stef added, "it's just as important for Connor that you be aware and able to talk with him when he needs it. These resources can help you get to that point."

Nodding, the older man smiled at them in turn, grateful for their support.

* * *

"W-what did he say?" Jude asked.

Connor blinked, not sure what he meant, "What did who say?"

"Your dad. When you told him?"

"Oh, uh.." Connor thought back to the confrontation, "he sorta freaked out. I thought for sure he was going to hit me again."

Jude's eyes darkened at this, "He didn't though, right?"

"No." Connor answered, "you mom's heard our argument and came out into the corridor."

"That's good, I don't think I could have handled it anymore if he hit you."

Connor reached out and, without thinking, took his hand, "He didn't. Your mom's being there and knowing that you were in the operating room gave me the courage to stand up to him finally."

Jude looked at his hand in Connor's he felt warm and his palm tingled, he enjoyed holding Connor's hand, and this was so much better than in the cinema when they had linked pinkies in secret. Then Jude remembered, "What about Daria?"

"I told her yesterday."

"Is she really mad?" the smaller boy asked.

Connor shook his head, "No. She was actually pretty cool about it. I mean, I led her on – I led you on too – but she understood. A little upset though."

He replayed the images from this morning in his mind. They were very clear. He could almost feel the thud when he backed Blake into the lockers. It had all seemed surreal but he could remember feeling afraid and furious at the same time.

His anger was primarily because they had insulted Jude. He didn't care that they had insulted him for being gay.

Seeing that Connor looked troubled, Jude laced his fingers with the other's boys and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Connor blushed and smiled so gently it made Jude's heart skip a beat.

"It will be okay, you know." Jude said soothingly.

Connor nodded and brushed his thumb over the back of Jude's palm. When he said it, the older boy knew he could believe it.

* * *

"Sonofabitch!" Brandon exclaimed as he started at the numerous shelves of creatures, "How many more stuffed toys could one give store possibly have in stock?"

Jesus shuddered, "I'm with ya, bro! And who thinks of some of these things?"

"Would you two quit your complaining?" Mariana warned, "It's really not that bad."

"Oh yea?" Jesus argued, "Then what the hell is  _this?_ " He held up an odd looking stuffed animal.

Callie came over and inspected the toy, "Okay, yea even I have to agree that one is a bit out there."

"A bit?" countered Brandon, "it looks like a Gummy Bear turned into a serial killer."

"You two are  _so_  dramatic sometimes!" Mariana scolded, "Just go look at the magazines and candy shelves while Callie and I handle the important business."

Throwing his hands up in despair, Jesus asked, "What are you looking for anyways?"

Mariana smiled mischievously, "Don't you worry about that. We got this."

They had been browsing magazines and carefully examining all the odd sorts of candy in the store for quite some time when they were startled by the squeals coming from the stuffed animal shelves. They rushed over, half expecting to find their sisters being held hostage by an evil incarnation of Barney.

"What is it?" Brandon asked.

Jesus right behind him was concerned, "Are you alright?"

Callie and Mariana looked to one another before gazing at the boys in amusement, "Of course we are."

"We found exactly what we were looking for," Callie informed them, "Mariana show them."

Dutifully, she held up a particular toy for the boys to see, "Ohhhh no. Not that!" they chorused as one.

Mariana smiled, "It's perfect."

* * *

"Does this bother you?" he asked quietly.

Jude had been silent for a few minutes, gazing at the gentle stroking movements of Connor's thumb across his hand.

"Jude?"

"Hmmm," came the reply, a light blush creeping into the injured boy's cheeks.

"I asked if... if this bothers you?"

Jude smiled, Connor could watch that smile all day and be perfectly content, "No. Why would you think that?"

"Things are different now." He replied simply.

Jude looked curious, "What do you mean?"

"I told you that I like... like you." His heart was beating a mile a minute in his chest, this was the part he was most nervous for, he didn't know what he would do if Jude did not feel the same way as him.

The smile hadn't left Jude's face when he looked up at Connor shyly and said, "I like-like you too."

Connor breathed a sigh of relief. "Does that mean that you are also... are you gay?"

The smaller boy cocked his head sideways in thought, Connors thumb froze mid-stroke. Had he pushed to fast? Was that the wrong question?

"I don't know." was the simple response.

He felt his heart drop and it must have shown on his face because the next second, Jude was running a thumb across  _his_  knuckles. Connor looked up and was met by a friendly pair of eyes looking at him, "It doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way about you. I just... I don't wanna be in a box."

"What do you mean?" Connor asked tentatively.

"My whole life," Jude answered seriously, "I've always been put in a box – the kid with the dead mom, the foster kid, ya know – and I just... I wanna be Jude for a while."

"I understand," said Connor, relieved that Jude had not rejected him.  _Not yet, anyway – he thought._

"When did you know?" Jude asked him.

He looked up, uncertain of the other boy's meaning, "When did I know what?"

"That you liked me?"

Connor smiled, blushing now too, "I've always liked you, Jude. But it was when we... when  _I_  kissed you in the tent that I realised how much I really liked you."

"That was an awkward moment." Jude said, a hint of joking in his voice.

"I don't know about that," Connor spoke softly, looking at Jude, "I liked kissing you."

Jude could feel himself blushing and was sure his face must look like a tomato. Connor raised his free hand and lightly ran his fingers down Jude's cheek, "You look adorable when you're blushing."

The smaller boy leaned into the touch of Connor's hand against his skin. "You can't just say those kind of things and not expect me to blush." Jude told him.

Connor bit his bottom lip and shifted his jaw from side to side. Jude knew he did this when he was nervous or unsure of himself.

Finally, Connor spoke, "I could keep saying them, you know. And doing these things too, if... if you..."

"If I, what?" Jude asked, his cheek tingling under Connors gentle touch.

"Jude Adams Foster," Connor spoke, his voice near breaking when he looked into the boy's eyes, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Jude drew in a breath and held his gaze for moment. Connor could barely contain his clamouring nerves and was about to lose all hope when Jude whispered;

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mariana," he implored his twin, "think about this for a second!"

"What is there to think about?" the girl looked at him, furrowing her brow, "It's exactly what we were after."

Brandon had yet to find his voice, the sight of the stuffed toy that Mariana and Callie had found was simultaneously amusing and shocking. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Truth be told, he would expect nothing less from his sisters when they put their minds together.

"It's all... I dunno... colourful!" Jesus continued to protest.

Callie giggled, "Yeah, dude. That's kinda the point."

"And besides," Mariana chimed in, "the colours have significance."

He let out an exasperated sigh, "Brandon, help me out here man. Jude's our baby bro."

"I'm not sure there's anything I can do," Brandon said softly, leaning his head toward Jesus, and away from the girls. "You know how protective and fussy they are over him."

"But... man! It's a damn..." Jesus began.

Brandon cut him off, "Do you really wanna face the wrath of Mariana?"

"He just woke up! That thing is gonna put him straight back into a coma."

Mariana turned around, "Are we still having a problem boys?"

"No. No problems here." Brandon told her before turning back to his brother, "Have you forgotten the great Trampoline War of 2010?"

He watched as his brother let out a shudder, his eyes widening in fear. Jesus stepped up, putting his head between his sisters' shoulders, "Yeah, ya know what – I think it's the  _perfect_  gift for Jude."

Callie and Mariana looked at each other, amused, "Wise decision, brother." she said, patting him on the arm.

"Now don't go thinking that you got out of it so easily." Mariana spoke as they headed to the checkout counter."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brandon asked.

"You saw the price tag." Callie replied, "We are splitting it four ways."

Jesus looked outraged, "No way. This was.." Brandon clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Are you kidding me right now?" He hissed at his brother. "Wrath of the women, dude! Just take one for the team."

With his shoulders slumping in defeat, Jesus followed his siblings to the counter, taking out his wallet as they walked.

* * *

Adam reached across the table and politely put his hand over the bill that the waitress had just laid down on the before Stef. "Please, let me."

"Oh that's not necessary," Lena said.

"Of course it is." He said, slipping a few bills into the folder, "it's the very least I can do for how much you are doing to help out with Connor and – you know – me."

Stef smiled, "It's our pleasure. And thank you."

As they made their way out of the cafeteria, Lena asked, "Have you told Connor's mother yet?"

"No," he replied, "I don't think that it would be right coming from me."

"I see."

Adam averted his eyes and said carefully, "Things didn't end well between us. It was hard on Connor. And I didn't make it any easier."

"Are you not on speaking terms?"

He shook his head. "Truth be told, we have not spoken, except through our lawyers, in almost a year."

Lena looked sympathetic, "That must be hard for Connor."

"It has been," Adam said, "But he gets to see his mother on weekends whenever he wants, and holidays are split between us. I'm trying, but I messed up big time."

Stef reached out and touched his shoulder, halting him, "What's important is that you do it right this time."

"I agree." Lena added, "You have a chance now with Connor to get things back onto a good track."

"I want that more than anything." Adam said genuinely, he felt honestly appalled by the manner in which he had behaved when he had found Connor in the hospital that night.

A comfortable silence settled over them as they continued along the clean, crisp smelling hospital corridors, winding their way back to Jude's room.

When they rounded the final corner, Adam spoke up again. "if you don't mind me asking..."

"Of course not," Stef assured him. "Ask away."

"I was just wondering... not that Connor has come out as... as.. you know..."

"Gay." Lena inserted for him.

"Yea, that." Adam said quickly, "Do you think, will his and Jude's relationship change?"

Understanding the difficult adjustment that Adam was going through, Stef kept her voice neutral, "Firstly, you need to overcome your fear of saying it. Connor is still the same person."

"I know, it's just..." he struggled.

"It is going to mean a lot more for Connor to hear you say it without looking, or sounding, like it upsets you." She said gently.

"Even if it does." Lena added.

"He needs to know that you accept him and that you can be okay with it."

Adam nodded, "So... now that Connor has come out as  _gay_ ," he said a small smile on his lips – it had been easier than he expected, "what will happen between him and Jude?"

Stef and Lena shared a glance, "Well..." the blonde woman began.

* * *

"Really?" Connor asked softly, his heart was racing.

Jude smiled up at him, his hand still held tenderly in the other boy's, "Yes. Connor Stevens," he giggled, "I will be your boyfriend."

"Thank you." Connor breathed out softly. And before Jude could reply, he had leaned over the bed and embraced him tightly. Instinctively, Jude wrapped his uninjured arm around Connor in return.

Without thinking, he breathed in and his heart fluttered at the scent of his friend – no, his  _boy_ friend now – Connor smelt like the ocean, and a cologne Jude recognised but now found intoxicating. His arousal made him blush against the older boy's shoulder.

Too soon, Connor pulled back from the hug, "Jude, I... you don't know what... how much it means that you said yes." He sounded on the verge of tears, yet there was pure joy written across his face.

He smiled, and reached out again for Connor's hand. It was offered without hesitation. "It means as much to me that you asked."

"Will we have to tell our parents now?" Connor asked, "What about your mom's?"

"They already know," he replied, "About me and... the tent."

A small spark of fear rose in Connor, "That's okay."

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yea, I don't want to lie anymore. I don't... want to hurt you anymore."

"They were pretty cool with it," Jude reassured him, "even Callie and the others."

The last part came as a surprise to Connor. He had expected that Stef and Lena would whole-heartedly support Jude in anything. But he had also prepared for Callie and the other siblings to be unhappy with his actions.

"What did they say?"

Jude frowned slightly, "Well, Mom's hugged me and said they were proud of me. Callie was quick to come around too, and that sorta helped the others. I think Jesus was confused as always," he finished with a soft chuckle.

Connor huffed in amusement, "The only things that don't confuse Jesus are food and wrestling."

"I think we should tell them, so that we don't have to keep anymore secrets. Besides, mom's already love you."

He smiled, "That's good to know."

Jude stayed silent for a few moments, clearly lost in thought, "What about your dad though?"

"Well I already told him that I'm gay." Connor replied, "And that I like you."

"Having a boyfriend might be a bigger shock to him," Jude said.

Connor shrugged his shoulders, "Well, ya know, I am wearing war paint."

He was rewarded with a smile, "It suits you."

"Think so?" the blonde boy asked, looking at his free hand in a mock air of vanity.

Jude deadpanned, "Ha, ha. Very funny."

Connor looked at him, Jude felt shy under this new gaze. It wasn't his friend looking at him now, they were more than that – much more.

"I win, you know."

Connor raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Win what?"

"I knew after that stupid house party." He said, gazing at the gentle movement of Connor's thumb across his knuckles.

"What do you mean?"

Jude felt the blush – which never seemed to totally disappear this last hour or so – creep back into his cheeks. "When we were playing spin the bottle, and Callie barged into the room. It was after that when I realised I liked you as... more than a friend should."

Connor looked at him in wonder, "Really?"

The small boy nodded, "I was so mad at Callie for interrupting our game and then I realised..." he trailed off.

"Jude?"

"Uh-huh?"

Connor squeezed his hand, "You can tell me anything."

"I realised that," Jude swallowed, "I wasn't mad at her for barging in, it was because she interrupted us."

Connor pondered this, "I'm sure she didn't mean to, she was warning us about my Dad."

"Yea," Jude said quietly, "I know. But the timing sucked big time."

He remembered now. When Callie had opened the door, he had been leaning over to...

"Ooooohhh." Connor said out loud, a light blush on his cheeks now too.

Jude shook his head, smiling. "Took you a while there, Sherlock."

He giggled, "How about now? Do you wanna... I mean would you..."

"Would I what?" Jude asked, looking shyly at him.

Connor reached out his hand and brushed his fingers along the side of Jude's cheek, the boy leaning into his warm touch, "Kiss me?"


	12. Chapter 12

Brandon was still in shock, "Who would have thought a stuffed... whatever that is," he gestured toward Mariana, "could cost such a fortune."

"I cannot wait to see the look on his face when you give _that_ to him."

Mariana turned to her twin and raised an eyebrow, "I think the word that you are looking for is we. As in - when _we_ give it to him."

"We have to be there too?" Brandon asked, shocked.

"Of course you do," Callie replied with mock sincerity, "it is, afterall, from all of us."

This earned a giggle from her sister as both boys groaned, dreading the moment that was growing ever closer. The siblings had just left the SD General Hospital gift shop and were heading toward the elevator. Mariana holding onto the stuffed toy they had just purchased.

"Do you think that they are gonna hook up now?" Jesus asked in a serious tone, as the elevator doors closed.

Callie and Mariana pivoted toward him, wide eyed.

"Dude! That's gross!" Brandon admonished.

Nodding in agreement, Callie added, "Yea, it is. They are only _thirteen."_

Jesus looked at his siblings in confusion, "So? Thirteen year olds can do it too you know."

"Do you hear yourself?" Mariana asked.

He nodded. "What? Like you didn't want a boyfriend at that age?"

"Of course I did, duh!" she responded, "But I didn't want to _sleep_ with him!"

Jesus recoiled in horror, "Whoa! Who said anything about sleeping together?!"

"Umm... you did." Brandon spoke up.

"Did not!" Jesus exclaimed, "I meant like will they be, you know, boyfriends or whatever."

Callie breathed a sigh of relief and punched him on the shoulder, "Next time just say what you mean."

Jesus looked at her incredulously, "That's what I did. It's not my fault you all have your minds in the gutter."

"HaHa. Very funny." Mariana deadpanned. "At least we have minds."

"Now that it makes sense," Brandon interjected, "it is a good question though."

The elevator reached its destination and they stepped out. Making their way down the corridor, they walked in silence considering the point that Jesus had raised.

Each of them was protective of Jude in their own way. He was mature in many ways, but also still a child. The thought of his first relationship had never crossed their minds – except for Mariana of course – and none of them would have considered it being with another boy.

Callie was first to speak, "I guess, if they do, I'd be okay with it. I mean, Connor did come out to his dad for Jude."

"Yea. That was brave of him." added Mariana. "Mr Stevens doesn't look like the friendliest guy around."

Jesus nodded, "He almost hit Connor last Friday."

"I don't think Mom would have let that happen." Callie said.

Brandon weighed in, "He seemed different today, though - almost like he had sort of accepted it a little bit."

"Puh-lease!" Mariana snorted, "It's his entire fault that it had to happen this way. He kept Connor apart from Jude to begin with, remember."

"True, but not everyone is as open as our family."

"I think," Jesus said, "that no matter what happens, Jude is our brother. It's our job to support him. So if he wants to get together with Connor then we gotta make sure he knows we have his back. _And_ ," he added with a serious tone, "we have to make sure Connor knows he is part of the family now too."

His siblings paused in their tracks and turned, one by one, and looked at him in awe. He fidgeted under their gaze for a few moments, growing increasingly unsure of himself.

"What did I say wrong now?!" he asked exasperated by their silent stares.

"Nothing." Callie replied. "Absolutely nothing."

"Yea, Jesus." Mariana agreed, "What you said was totally true. And... and smart even."

The boy looked more confused than ever, "Then why are you _still_ staring at me?"

"Because for you," said Brandon, holding back a chuckle, "true and smart don't happen very often."

* * *

The adults were walking through the hospital corridors, Adam lodged in the middle. There was a wry smile on his lips. He found this amusing. A week ago, the three of them would have kept a guarded distance from one another, now he was being blockaded as if he presented a flight risk.

"The thing you have to remember," Stef was saying as they rounded the corner leading back to Jude's room, "and this is very important – you have to keep up, and stay informed."

Adam seemed puzzled by the statement, "Informed about what?"

"Gay relationships, the LGBT community and movement." Lena explained, "This is Connor's world now, his truth."

Stef was nodding, "And as his father, you are a part of it too."

The trio had been discussing matters seriously as they slowly walked back from the cafeteria. Adam was processing as much as he could but some things were stumbling blocks that needed clarification - which he found Stef and Lena provided – with no holds barred.

"Okay, yea I get that." He said, "So what sorta things do I need to know right away?"

"You should with familiarising yourself with the basics - how to deal with and help your child as they come out more and more." Stef suggested.

Lena contributed, "Same-sex dating, parental advice, how to have _the_ _talk_."

"Whoa! Nobody said anything about Connor having... having... _that_ so soon."

Stef chuckled, "Well, he is a well raised young man, with sound morals. But he is also a teenage boy."

"And they tend to have more issues than girls, especially when it comes to sexuality." Lena said.

Adam paused for a moment considering the implications of what he was hearing. He wanted to be there for Connor now, be a better father for sure. But the prospects that seemed to lie ahead were flat out daunting.

"I... I'm not sure I can handle that kinda thing very well. I mean, I even failed the normal puberty talk with Connor. He literally blocked his ears and ran out the room."

Lena smiled sympathetically, "Be thankful you didn't have to have it with 4 others. And that was before Callie and Jude became part of our family."

Adam's eyebrows blanched involuntarily, "Yikes."

As they resumed walking, Stef tried to boost his resolve, "Just try to remember, this isn't new for just you."

"That's right." Lena continued, "Whatever topics come up, or situations, they are going to be unchartered territory for Connor as well. And he is going to need to know that if he has questions, or concerns...

"... or if something happens..." Stef interjected.

"... that you will be there, without judgement or wavering commitment to helping him figure it out."

The man nodded, a thoughtful expression across his face. "I get it. It's the opposite of what I have been doing. Connor has to come first, what he thinks of me is most important. Other people be damned."

The women smiled at one another and then at Adam. Glad that he was seeing things from a different perspective.

"You see," Lena said jokingly, "now you're learning."

* * *

"Kiss me?"

Connor's question at been asked in a voice as soft and warm as the feel of his fingers across Jude's cheek. The younger boy had been too taken in by the gentle contact to fully comprehend what was being asked.

Instead, he leaned his head to the side, into Connor's hand, soothed by the warmth and softness of the other boy's hands. A total contradiction to the tough exterior he seemed to always portray.

Connor felt something flutter in his stomach when Jude reacted to his touch. And when he brought up his own hand, to lace between Connor's fingers, the sandy haired boy's heart almost exploded. This was all surreal to him, but also, it felt right.

"Jude.." he whispered.

"Mmm-hmm?"

Connor smiled, blushing even though he was not being watched, "Can I?"

Jude sighed gently, opened his eyes and looked playfully up at Connor, "As my boyfriend," he spoke mischievously, "you don't need permission."

He was met with a snort and soft chuckle, "Really? Here I am trying to be romantic – in a hospital room – and with you fresh outta a coma but you still so full of sass?" Connor teased, an eyebrow raised.

Jude crossed his arms and giggled, "Hey, I've been around Jesus a whole year."

Connor shook his head, smiling.

Jude looked at him quizzically, "You're not gonna say something back to me?"

"Nope."

"But you never let get away with being snarky."

Connor grinned, "I will this time."

"That's not fair," Jude protested, "Just coz I'm in a hosp.."

Connor put a hand up, cupping the smaller boys face, "Would you shut up, already?"

Before Jude could respond, Connor leaned forward, locking his lips in lingering, tender kiss.

It overwhelmed their senses. Jude raised his hand, rubbing it along Connor's cheek, into his hair. He could barely think straight, but in the back of his mind, he knew that this was the most perfect moment they had ever shared.

Connor could feel his legs trembling, he had taken a chance, wanting to kiss Jude so badly that any fear he harboured was forgotten. It wasn't their first kiss, but he felt it was more real than two that had come before. By Jude's reaction, he could tell that he wanted this as well. That gave Connor courage, made him feel sure of himself, and Jude's feelings for him.

After a seemingly endless moment, needing air, their lips parted. Connor didn't move away, instead resting his forehead against Jude's. Taking a short, shaky breath, he opened his eyes and found himself looking straight at Jude's.

"I... that was.." he couldn't speak.

Jude giggled softly, "That was fun."

Connor nodded, it was fun, and more. He just didn't have a word to describe it. Instead he asked, "It didn't, I mean were you not... nervous?"

Without looking down, Jude found his left hand and took it in his. "No." He said confidently, "I don't have to be nervous about that anymore. And you don't have to be either."

Connor brushed his thumb across the small hand that was holding his own. "I'll try not to be."

"Connor." Jude spoke firmly, making the older boy look him in the eyes again.

"Uh-huh"

"I said 'yes.'"

This time it was Connor that was taken off guard when Jude's lips met his. His body knew what to do though, placing a hand lovingly on Jude's hip, and the other beneath the boy's chin, he leaned into the kiss, never wanting it to end.

Jude sighed as his lips moved against Connor's.

Neither boy was aware that behind them, just a moment before, the door had opened quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, very, VERY sorry that this update has taken so long. Work and family issues have seriously taken over my life last couple months. But I am back with a solid plan on how this story must flow and how it will end.
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this chapter and, as always, PLEASE COMMENT. 
> 
> Much love!


	13. Chapter 13

_"_ _I'll try not to be." Connor said softly, holding Jude's hand in his own._

_"_ _Connor." Jude said, looking into the other boy's eyes._

_"_ _Uh-huh"_

_"_ _I said 'yes.'" He whispered, bringing his lips to Connor's._

* * *

Familiar voices could be heard approaching down the corridor. It was not a problem. The tender exchange between her brother and Connor was all she needed to see. As silently as she had opened it, Mariana closed the door to Jude's hospital room and turned back to her siblings, steeling herself for what she had to do next.

"I must have sounded like an irrational lunatic half the time," Adam was saying as he rounded the corner, Stef walking at his side and Lena listening thoughtfully a step behind. "I never thought about it from the other angle."

Stef nodded as he spoke, "That's not abnormal, it's a defence mechanism."

"And what's more, you learnt from it," Lena added, "or, you are starting to anyway."

Mariana couldn't delay anymore, "Stick with me guys." She said, moving past her siblings, up to meet her moms and Adam Stevens.

Sensing her seriousness, and never ones to back down from defending each other, Jesus, Brandon and Callie followed their determined sister.

"Oh!" Stef said happily, "Heya, my babies. Where have.."

"You!" Mariana spoke boldly, pointing a finger directly at Adam.

The older man looked momentarily taken aback. "Me?"

The girl nodded, "Yea, you. What's your plan here?"

"Excuse me?" Adam said, looking to Stef and Lena, "I'm not sure I get it?"

Lena stepped forward, "Mariana! What's this all about?"

Her question was ignored when Mariana refused to break eye contact with the older Stevens and continued her interrogation, "You march in here that night all guns blazing, even raise your hand to Connor, and now you want us to just believe that you are okay with all this?"

"That's quite enough, young missy." Stef spoke sternly.

Callie seized the moment to aide her sister, "I don't think so. She has a point, mom." Stef looked at her questioningly.

"And what point would that be?"

"We can't trust this guy." Jesus weighed in.

Adam found his voice again, "What makes you think that? Connor is my son."

"Yea," Brandon snorted, "and look what you have done to him over the last few months."

Stef had heard enough, "Alright, zip it. B, that is not how we raised you, any of you."

"Speaking out of turn to a grown up," Lena added, "it's not how we do things."

Mariana disagreed, "That's not the point, Mama." She said. "You taught us that family is everything and to have each other's back no matter what."

"Well, this is us, having Jude's back." Jesus explained.

Callie added, "And Connor's too!"

* * *

Connor parted reluctantly from Jude's lips, needing air.

He gazed into the eyes of the boy before him and for the first time in a long while, felt that perhaps there really was a silver lining to each cloud.

Jude blushed under his gaze, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because," Connor answered softly, "for a very long time, I was too afraid to."

The tone of his voice made Jude sad, and at the same time, angry that the world, Adam in particular, had made life so miserable for Connor over the last few months. When he thought of his own family and how unconditionally accepting they were, it made him ache for Connor's suffering even more.

"What are you thinking, Judicorn?" Connor asked with a sparkle in his eye.

The smaller boy groaned, "I am going to kill Mariana!"

Connor chuckled, "Why? It's just a nickname."

"Yea but it sounds so dorky and lame." He moaned.

"And totally gay." Connor said, unable to contain his cheeky grin.

He was met with Jude's patented glare and a deadpanned, "Ha. Ha."

Unable to resist, Connor brushed aside the fallen strands of Jude's fringe. "Oh come on. Don't be like that," he said, "I think it's sweet and besides, it shows how much your family cares about you."

The boy made sense. Jude nodded, "Yea, I suppose it does. But, now you know my nickname, it's only fair that I get to know yours."

"I don't have one."

Jude's eyes widened, "What?"

Connor huffed, smiling at the reaction, "Seriously, my mom used to call me Con, but that doesn't count, so do some of the guys on the baseball team."

"What about your dad?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"Wow."

The two boys were silent for a few moments after that, before Connor became uneasy and began to fidget. Eventually, unable to contain himself any longer he blurted out, "Okay, now you really gotta tell me what you are thinking."

Jude took a deep breath. "I was thinking that, all the time I have known you, not once have you complained or spoken badly about your life."

Connor's brow furrowed and he motioned for Jude to continue.

"I guess I'm thinking about how bad I feel."

"Why?" Connor asked alarmed, "Why would you feel bad?"

"I had no idea." The boy replied, "You put up with a lot of my... my issues, and not once did you mention anything wrong about your home."

Connor shrugged, "I didn't want to burden you with the boring details of it all."

Jude took his hand firmly, "Don't say that again!"

Connor looked at him questioningly.

"You stood by all my problems, when I was quiet, when I pushed you away..."

Connor smiled ruefully, "Yea, please _never_ give me the silent treatment again."

"I promise." Jude said, squeezing Connor's hand. "But you gotta make me a promise too."

"And what would that be?"

Jude looked at him directly, a serious expression on his face, "Don't hide anything from me, ever again!"

The older boy nodded, "I promise."

Jude smiled, his mind a little more at ease. "Now, Captain Biceps, you wanna.."

Connor's laugh interrupted him, "I'm sorry, Captain Biceps?" he said between giggles, "Where did that come from?"

Jude raised an eyebrow, "I was just trying it out – it's what Taylor sometimes calls you when we talk. And besides," he gestured toward Connor's arms, "look at you?!"

Connor stifled his laugh to cast a cheeky gaze at himself in the mirror, "Nope," he said, feigning innocence, "I don't get it."

"What thirteen year old.."

"I'm almost _fourteen_!"

"...has biceps that huge?" Jude asked, motioning to Connor's arms.

"Me!" the boy laughed, flexing his muscles, "All the better to protect you with, _my_ Judicorn."

Jude shook his head and sighed in mock defeat. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Connor wiggled his eyebrows, "I have a few ideas."

Jude blushed and used his good arm to hit his boyfriend with a pillow.

* * *

"What makes you think that I don't have Connor's back?" Adam asked the teenagers before him.

Jesus scrunched his eyebrows in sarcastic confusion, "Jeepers. Are you for real?"

"Let me clarify for you," Callie stepped in, "you banned Connor from seeing Jude, from our house just because you thought Jude might be gay."

Lena tried to diffuse the tension, "Kids, is this confrontation really necessary?"

"Mr Stevens has already spoken with Mama and I about this whole situation." Stef told them, "And we are sure that everyone can work things out."

Callie looked to Mariana, neither girl satisfied, "But what about.. what happens if Connor asks Jude out? If they become more than friends?" Mariana asked, thinking of what she had seen earlier.

"Yea," Brandon spoke up, "what you gonna do then?"

"Brandon Foster!" Stef admonished sternly.

Mariana continued, "Will you ban Connor again? Kick him out the house? Beat him?"

Adam stretched out a hand, signalling that it was okay, "Look guys, I know you have plenty reason to be upset with me, they are the same reasons I am angry at myself."

"Oh yea?" Jesus scoffed.

Adam nodded.

"Look guys," Lena stepped in, "Adam, I mean Mr Stevens, is trying his best here. We all know that some things cannot be repaired right away, they need time."

Callie looked outraged, "He had plenty of time to be a decent father. Instead he needed Jud to be shot before he came to his senses."

"Watch it, Callie." Stef warned angrily.

"It's okay." Adam said calmly. "Callie, you have every right to be angry. You and Jude have had to stick together through so much before you became part of this amazing family. I am sorry my actions made things harder for your brother."

Callie looked at him, amazed that he had answered her so directly. But Adam wasn't done.

"Jesus, Brandon I know where you boys are coming from too. I have two younger sisters and had their backs no matter what. I think Jude is very lucky to have you in his life, to keep him safe and show him how to be independent."

Jesus could only scratch at his hair, unable to respond to the man's honesty. "Yea, umm..." Brandon stammered, "thanks."

"And Mariana," he turned to face her directly, "I have to say, I can see why you are the ring leader of the group." He smiled.

"No kidding." Jesus interrupted, "you should see all the trouble she leads us into." His twin sister glared at him while Adam chuckled lightly.

"To answer your questions," he said, "no, no and definitely not."

The young girl arched an eyebrow.

Adam finished explaining, "I don't want to the parent I was to Connor before. I realise now how foolish that was of me. No more hidings. And certainly no kicking him out the house."

"Thank you, Adam," Lena stepped in, "for handling that so well. I apologise for their outburst." Turning to her brood she spoke more sternly, "We will definitely be talking about this later."

"They were just protecting their brother. Wanting the best for him." Adam reassured her, "I'm not offended."

Callie had one more question on the topic, "What about... what if Jude and Connor decide to be more than friends?"

Adam turned his head to the side in a second of contemplation, his reply was too simple to be untrue, "Well then, I'll be grateful that my son found a boy as accepting and good as Jude."

The Foster family stood a moment in silence, unexpectedly comforted by Adam's response. The siblings looked from one to the other and finally Mariana nodded to Adam, "Yea okay, you're not that bad I suppose."

"Mariana." Stef said, not really sounding angry anymore."

Adam laughed, "Thanks. I appreciate it. Now if I could ask a question in return."

"Go ahead," she said cautiously.

He pointed to the Technicolor stuffed toy in her hand, "What on _earth_ is that thing?"

Mariana smirked, took Callie's hand and turned around, heading back toward the hospital room door.

"What are you all waiting for?" she asked mid-stride, "Follow us and find out."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long, and I hope that it was worth the wait (even that some still read this story). I have had a terrible time with stories and writing over the past year. Real life did not much help either.   
> Please don't judge me too harshly.

Jude and Connor were lying side by side, talking animatedly between themselves about almost anything that came to their minds. Both boys quick to brush against the other or touch one another. Delighting in the feeling that they no longer had anything to hide from one another.

"I think she will freeze up like a mannequin," Connor said.

Jude protested, "Nuh-uh, Im gonna have to hide behind you just in case she throws her purse at me."

"Why would she do that?" Connor asked.

At present, Connor had a hand rested on Jude's legs, absently tracing patterns on the covers as they spoke. They were discussing how Daria would react to seeing them together for the first time when Jude was finally able to return to school.

"Well," Jude said mischievously, "I did sorta steal you away from her."

Connor feigned considering this point, "Good point." He finally agreed.

"Yup."

Connor realised the implication, "Hey! You would let her throw the purse at me?" He looked at Jude.

"Well yeah, I mean, you're the baseball captain, you can catch fast flying objects."

Connor chuckled, "No arguing with that logic then."

Neither of them had hear the door open. "Really?!" Mariana exclaimed dramatically as she swept in, "Would you two get a room!"

Connor instantly flew of the bed, a blush rising in his cheeks as he moved to stand beside it. "Umm… we weren't," he stammered, "nothing was happening."

Jude glared at his sister and said, deadpan, "We already have a room. You're in it."

Mariana let out a small chuckle, "Good to see you're feeling better."

Before either boy could reply, the rest of the family, and Adam, came walking in. Callie cast a glance over Connor, raising an eyebrow at his hair. Blush creeping higher, he tried to straighten it out before anyone else could notice. He felt nervous and was tempted to reach for Jude's hand. But his father was in the room and that would be awkward.

"How are you feeling, bubba?" Lena asked Jude, stepping up to the bed.

Stef joined her, "I hope Connor hasn't tired you out before we get a turn to visit." She teased.

Connor smiled, "We just spoke, that's all."

Jesus snickered, "Just spoke? Yea right."

"Jesus!" Jude reprimanded, glaring at his brother.

"What?" he asked in mock innocence, "I said nothing."

"I'm fine, Mama, really." Jude replied.

Stef rubbed his forearm affectionately, "I'm glad, honey. But still, you take it easy. Don't make me handcuff you to the bed."

Her remark earned a chuckle from the others.

"When you are all done with this cliché display," Mariana interrupted, "we have a surprise for you, Jude."

The boy's brow furrowed, "A surprise?"

"Yea," Callie said brightly, "You are going to _love_ it."

Looking between his sisters, Jude felt a little uneasy, "When you two are both on the same page, it scares me."

* * *

"That hurts my feelings," Callie said.

Jude looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "They say the truth does hurt."

Brandon and Jesus burst out laughing. Stef and Lena looked at one another, their adopted son was somewhat famous in the Adams-Foster home for his sass.

"Meow!" Mariana made a claw, "I see the Judicorn has his claws out."

Connor smirked at the use of his nickname, this earned him a smack to the arm. "I saw that." Jude said in explanation.

"I'm innocent," Connor protested, trying not to laugh.

"C'mon bud," Stef intervened, "it's not a bad surprise. Probably."

Adam looked on bewildered, not sure what to say. Looking to Connor for a cue, all his son could offer was a shrug.

"It's an absolutely amazing, one of a kind surprise." Mariana told him.

"And," Callie added, "it is totally you."

Brandon had to hide his face. Through giggles, all Jesus could offer was, "Yea buddy, _totally._ "

Jude seemed to relent a little. "Alright fine, what is it?"

Mariana looked at him, "Close your eyes first."

Jude sat upright in his bed, "What? That wasn't part of the deal."

"We didn't make any deal." Callie reminded him, "You were too busy protesting."

"With good reason," he replied.

Stef interjected, "Don't worry bud, if its anything bad, I'll arrest them on the spot."

Mariana looked at her mother, mock hurt, "That is not fair. I'm a model citizen!"

Lena couldn't hold back any longer and joined in the laughing.

Callie looked at her, "Mama! You too!" Which was met with a nod from her new mother.

"So, what's the surprise?" Connor asked.

"No." Mariana told him, "Jude has to close his eyes first."

Jude sighed, "Why?"

Callie answered this time, "So you can get the full effect at once."

Seeing now way out of this predicament, Jude relented to the pressure of his sisters and closed his eyes.

"No peeking," Connor ribbed him.

Jude turned his face toward the other boy's voice, eyes still closed, "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey," Adam finally spoke up, "it probably won't be that bad."

Jude scrunched his eyebrows together and Connor smiled, secretly a little encouraged that his father had voluntarily included himself in the situation. It was a small thing, but a sign that perhaps things wouldn't be as difficult going forward as he had expected.

He felt the movement in the blanket as Mariana placed the gift on his bed. He was dreading the revealing. But he supposed his siblings meant well.

"Okay," she said at last, "open your eyes."

Hesitantly, he cracked his eyes open a bit, seeing a strangely shaped outline at first. Then, taking a leap, he opened his eyes.

Before him, sat on his knees was a large, abundantly fluffy unicorn. With fur that was every colour of the rainbow.

All eyes in the room were on him. Waiting for his response.

"Well?" Callie prodded, "What do you think?"

He continued to stare at the object.

"Earth to Jude." Mariana waved a hand in front of his eyes. "Isn't it great?"

Looking directly at her, he responded, "Uummm…."

* * *

Connor looked at Jude, wondering what was running through the boy's mind as he stared at the unicorn resting on his knees. He was keeping in a chuckle, sure that Jude, who did not like surprises, was running a thousand thoughts a second.

"Don't keep us in suspense, bud." Stef prodded."

Jesus added, "Yeah dude, you like it?"

Jude snapped to attention, "It's um, different."

"That's sort of the point, Jude." Brandon told him, "You know, because you're 'different' now too."

"What you mean now?" Jesus teased, "Jude's always been a bit of a left-handed monkey wrench."

Mariana looked at her twin, "How do you even know what that is?"

"Hey! I'm a guy, I know my way around tools."

Lena looked at her son and shook her head. Jesus had a particular talent for putting both feet in his mouth at once.

"I think it's rather interesting," Adam spoke up again.

Connor looked at his father a bit surprised, "You do?"

Adam shifted a bit, wary of the eyes on him now, "Well yeah, unicorns are unique. And aren't those the colours of the LGBT community?"

Everyone looked at him, Jude with particular curiosity.

"What?"

Stef said lightly, "We're just surprised you knew that, Adam."

The man shrugged, "What can I say? Google is your friend."

This comment was met with all round chuckles and eased the tension.

"He isn't wrong you know," Mariana said, "about the colours."

"What do you mean?" Jude asked her.

Callie stepped in, "That's why we chose it, because of the colours. To show we support you."

"And love you." Mariana added.

"No matter what," Brandon chimed in.

Stef and Lena beamed at their children with pride. This was the sort of thing that made them realise them know that all their efforts and teachings to the children were not in vain.

"That's awesome." Connor said, looking from Mariana to Callie.

"At the price we paid, it better be." Jesus huffed. Brandon immediately drove an elbow into his ribs.

"Ow!"

"What did I tell you?" he glared, "Take one for the team!"

"Okay, okay." Jesus said, rubbing his ribs.

Jude smiled at his siblings antics, they certainly were not normal by any means, but they were his family and he loved them.

"Thank you, guys," he told them, "It's great. I can't wait to put it up in my room."

"Aww, you're welcome buddy." Callie said, moving to hug him.

Mariana was bouncing on the spot, "I knew you would love it," she squealed.

"Love is a very strong word." Jude said almost in a whisper.

Connor couldn't resist taking the opportunity to tease him, "Hey, what are we going to call him?"

Jude looked at him curiously, "Him?"

"Well obviously," Brandon joined in, "It's clearly a guy."

Jude looked suspicious. Clearly, they had a goal in mind.

"I've got it." Connor said, sounding triumphant, "We can call him Judicornius."

This suggestion was met by laughter from the others. Mariana and Callie high-fiving each other.

"It's _perfect_." Lena added.

Jude looked at Connor with a huff, "Really?! You too?"

Through giggles, Connor looked at him and teased, "A Judicornius for Judicorn, its brilliant."

Jude smirked at the older boy and shook his head, "My own boyfriend has turned against me."

At that the others fell silent and looked at him. He realised instantly what he had said and looked to Connor, eyes wide.

"Your own what now?" Adam asked looking from one boy to the other.

Connor cleared his throat and said softly, "I guess… ah… maybe… we should probably explain."


	15. Chapter 15

_What have I done?!_

Jude's face is frozen in an expression of shock. He instantly regrets what he had just said, he looks to Connor who seems to be struggling for a response – his eyes show shock, his fists clenched in apprehension.

Jude cannot help but feel that he has let Connor down. And so soon too. Of course, he had not meant for it to slip out, he would never want to put Connor in that position of awkwardness – especially not with Adam still trying to adapt to the idea that his son is gay. He had been caught up in the humour of the moment and hadn't thought before he spoke.

And yes, a small part of him was also terrified that he had angered Connor.

_Oh crap! What now?!_

It took Connor a split second to register the real implications of what Jude had just said. At first, he had been caught up in how good it felt to hear Jude calling him his boyfriend. Then, almost instanyl, reality crashed in and he understood that it was heard by not only all of Jude's family – but Adam as well.

He stood on the spot, fists clenched, fearful of his father's reaction. He could feel the shock on his face and fought desperately to appear calm, for Jude's sake as well as his own. He didn't want to show weakness in front of the others.

"What did you call him?" Adam asked again, snapping the room back into the present.

Jude stammered, "I just…. I didn't mean to…"

"Boyfriend." Jesus spoke up, "That's what you called him."

"Jesus, not now!" Mariana hissed at her twin.

He in turn rolled his eyes, "What? It's not like we couldn't see this coming from a mile away."

Adam had not moved since Jude had spoken. While he didn't show any signs of anger, he was clearly unhappy at this revelation. _And who could blame him?_ Lena thought to herself, it would be a shock to any parent – herself included, even though she had already prepared for the possibility.

"I don't think so many people in one room is a good idea." Stef said, looking to her children. "Why don't you guys take a walk, maybe get some air, huh?"

"And miss what's coming next?" Mariana protested, "We're good."

Stef looked at her, raising an eyebrow, "That wasn't a suggestion, young lady, it was an order."

Grumbling their disappointment, they all made their way to the door and filed out one by one. Each sparing a glance backward to encourage Jude and Connor.

With the door closed, and the hospital room now much emptier, attention was returned to Jude and Connor who had not spoken or moved.

"Well," Lena said calmly, looking from one face to the other, "I think we all have something to talk about."

* * *

"I'm starting to notice a pattern developing here," Brandon complained after they had all left the room.

"What's that?" Jesus questioned.

"We're always booted out right before the good conversations start."

Callie wasn't so sure, she had been quiet since Jude has slipped the word 'boyfriend' so easily. "I'm not sure, you guys." She told her siblings, "With Connor's dad in there, I don't think it's going to be much of a good conversation at all."

Mariana nodded, "He says he is trying, but how do we know?"

"Are you really worried?" Jesus asked seriously, for once, "Should we go back in?"

Callie actually seemed to contemplate this for a moment. She didn't like the idea of abandoning Jude at such a time. But she also knew that he was not really left to face the possible threat of Adam Stevens alone.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Jesus." She responded, "Besides, he has moms in there with him – Connor too."

It was early evening now and the hospital was becoming busier as family and friends came to visit their loved ones in the various wards. The passage they now walked down was busy enough that they had to treat it like a road – keep right, pass left.

Without any real idea what to do, they headed back to the waiting room in which they had all first gathered on the night that Jude had been shot. None of them were particularly thrilled at the idea of being back there – partly because of the circumstances and also because, honestly, no matter how much they tried, a hospital waiting room would never feel as comfortable as a living room.

"Gotta love what they have done with the place," Mariana said sarcastically as they entered.

"What have they done?"

Brandon and Callie chuckled at Jesus. "Nothing, doofus," he teased, "Mariana was being sarcastic.

"Oooh." He responded, "Well why didn't you say so?"

"Really?" she said incredulously, "How are we related?!"

Taking seats on different chairs and sofas, so that they could stretch out a bit, they fell silent for a while, each contemplating the events of the last few hours and what might happen when the adults finally came out of Jude's room.

Brandon was first to break the silence, "Do you think they are going to make Jude and Connor, I dunno, like not be boyfriends?"

"I'm not sure." Jesus said, "But I think Connor is a good kid now. I mean, I didn't like him much before but then I realised it was his father.

Brandon nodded, "Yeah, I think we all missed how much a part he played in making Jude happier here."

"You think that's a possibility?" Mariana asked, referring to Brandon's earlier question.

"Well," he explained, "Connor's dad might be a jerk about it and…"

"But he said he was trying to change." Jesus interjected.

"That doesn't mean that he actually has," Brandon said, "He could be just saying that."

Callie had been listening, and now spoke up too, "I'm not sure he was. Just saying it I mean."

"How so?"

"He didn't seem like he was lying when he said, and Connor didn't look frightened being around him like he was the other night."

"He did look pretty nervous though," Jesus countered.

"Wouldn't you be?" Mariana asked, "Coming to see the person you like for the first time? After getting him shot _and_ coming out to your anger management father?"

"I don't know." Brandon admitted, "But I remember how hard it was for Jude when Connor wasn't allowed to sleep over anymore, or talk to him at school."

Jesus considered this, "Okay, sure that was rough. But I mean, Connor's dad was a jerk. That doesn't change over a few nights."

"But it can start to." Callie spoke, "I know I did, when Jude and I first came to stay with you guys. So did he."

"People can change." Brandon agreed. "But will that be enough to let them allow Jude and Connor to still see each other?"

Mariana had been listening attentively to her siblings, and now stepped in as the voice of reason, "You guys, seriously, have you met our mom's?" she asked them smiling, "There is no way they would let Adam try anything that would hurt Jude or Connor. At least not without putting up a good fight."

"True!" Jesus said excitedly, "And everyone knows, lesbians can't be homophobic."

Callie smiled and shook her head, Brandon covered his mouth.

"Sure, Jesus." Mariana deadpanned, "Did you learn that in Health class or Life Science?"

"Actually… I don't remember."

* * *

"So you think that Connor is your boyfriend now?" Adam asked, looking directly at Jude.

The boy seemed to shrink into the bed. Looking much smaller than he did a moment ago.

"Dad," Connor spoke, moving closer to Jude, "please don't."

"Hey, I'm just asking here."

Slipping into the mediator role, Lena came forward, "Okay, let's all just take a breath. Jude, honey, look at me," she said, putting a hand gently on his forearm.

Reluctantly, the boy looked up, there were tears welling in his eyes, a paleness setting into his cheeks.

"It's alright," she continued, "nobody here is angry with you – or Connor."

"Mama's right, love, you just took us by surprise that's all."

"I…. I didn't mean to," Jude said softly, looking more to Connor than the others.

Spurred on by seeing Jude look so vulnerable, Connor squared his shoulders and took the smaller boy's hand in his own. "I know. It's alright, really." He looked to his father, a mixture of defiance and pleading in his eyes, "Isn't it, dad?"

Adam rubbed at his templates, fighting within himself to keep calm. He had promised to Connor that he was going to try and he meant it. Old habits die hard thought and anger had always been his first response to the unfamiliar.

"Of course," he said roughly, "it's just that… well, this is all new and I… don't know."

"I think what Mr Stevens means," said Stef, "is that we are all a bit overwhelmed with what has been happening in our lives the last few days."

"It hasn't been easy for any of us," Lena supported her wife, "especially you boys."

"You're not going to get mad?" Connor asked, still holding Jude's hand.

Adam let out a pent up breath, "No, Connor. We're not. I'm not."

"Okay." He said relieved, "Okay, that's good, 'cause I thought…"

"I promised." Adam said simply.

Both boys looked visibly relieved at his seemingly committed response. Neither of them though, knew what to say next.

Stef covered for them, avoiding an awkward silence, "Maybe it would be helpful to Mr Stevens – and us – if you boys explained a little bit."

"Yeah," Adam agreed, "I'd like to know a bit more."

Lena looked from Connor to Jude and rubbed her bed-ridden son's arm, "Is that okay with you, bubba?" she asked, "You feeling alright?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, Mama."

"How about you, Connor? You good?" Stef asked the other boy.

He hesitated a moment, contemplating, "Yeah, I'm goo… I'm good if Jude is."

Aware that Adam was brand new to this, and wrestling with his previously bad reactions, that Jude was not in perfect health and Connor was defensive of the smaller boy, Stef did not want things complicated.

"Perhaps we can just keep it simple, what you boys say?" she said cheerfully, "This isn't an interrogation after all."

Everyone smiled at the small joke. Connor's shoulders visibly releasing some of the tension he had been holding.

Looking around the room, Adam quickly pulled over two chairs for Stef and Lena – opting to lean against the window ledge himself. Connor refusing to let go of Jude's hand or move away from his bedside.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "How did, I mean, when did this start?" He moved his hand slowly to indicate that he meant the relationship between Jude and his son.

"It's kinda hard to know for sure," Connor started, "It was different for Jude than for me I think."

"Okay. In what way?"

The blonde boy took a breath, "For me it started when Jude was asked out on a date one day over at your place." He looked to Stef and Lena, not yet ready to face his father.

"Maddie?" Jude looked to him, confused.

"Um… yeah." Connor said sheepishly, "I mean that's not when I knew I was, you know…gay, or anything. But I got really jealous that you were going out with her."

"That's when you wondered about your ah… sexuality?" Adam asked.

Connor nodded. "But I didn't admit accept it until the tent."

"The camping trip?" Adam asked a bit loudly, "I _knew_ something happened on that trip."

Lena stepped in calmly, "Jude told us about that earlier."

"We didn't mean to lie." He said, looking to Connor's father.

The man nodded, "No, I suppose not."

"I don't remember anything really happening after that though," Stef noted, "Didn't you boys sort of fall out?"

"We did." Jude said softly.

"That was mostly because of me. I was angry that Jude had told you and I was scared of what the," he looked uncertainly at his father, "of what the kiss in the tent made me realise."

"And that's enough to make you 'boyfriends' now is it?" Adam asked, sounding a little argumentative.

Jude gripped Connor's hand a bit tighter, he had grown pale and a sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead.

"There is more to it," he told the man, "but I really do like Jude, and… and I do want to go out with him."

"I… I want that too." Jude said, his voice sounding strained.

"We know that, love," Stef said to him.

Adam looked unsure, "I don't know. You're both very young."

Both boys looked at him before he continued, "What would people say about two teen boys going out openly?"

"I don't think that's something we need to worry about, Adam." Lena tried to reassure him, "As I told you, Anchor Beach has a very strict anti-bullying policy."

Suddenly, feeling overwhelmed by the situation, Jude turned to Adam, "Please don't make him stay away again?"

"Whoa, I never said I was going to do tha…."

"But you might!" Jude retaliated, trying to raise himself up.

"I'm trying my best here, Jude, honestly." Adam said.

"How do…" he was shaking, "how do we know you…." He collapsed against the pillows. His moms standing up and moving to his side.

"Jude, honey," Lena said soothingly, "try to relax. Nobody is going to make Connor stay away."

Looking to his father, who had also moved closer from the window ledge, Connor implored, "I'm the reason he is in here, I know that, but please don't make it worse."

Adam hated the sound of fear and desperation in his son's voice. He moved to his side and, hesitantly, placed an hand on Jude's shoulder, keeping his touch light, the boy looked at him a with apprehension, "I didn't mean to upset you, kid." Jude nodded.

"And I mean it, I won't keep Connor from seeing you."

"That's very reasonable of you, Adam." Lena remarked, helping to calm her son. "We appreciate that."

"Thanks, dad." Connor said.

Before they could continue, there was a light knock on the door as it swung open. Dr Bredeweg walked in, a nurse close behind. "Good evening." He greeted warmly, "It seems I'm interrupting a family meeting – but I do have an appointment." He joked.

Stef and Lena stepped forward, greeting him in return. Connor noted the doctor taking in the sight before him, his hand still holding Jude's. "Is visiting time over?" he asked.

"I'm afraid it is," the doctor confirmed. "Jude has had a busy day, he needs his rest."

Connor looked crestfallen, but he knew that the older man was right. Jude looked tired.

Adam nodded to Jude, trying for a reassuring smile, and then started toward the door.

Stef and Lena came up and hugged him in turn, planting a kiss on his forehead. "We'll be back in the morning, bubba." Lena told him, before they too turned for the door

Connor looked down at him, "I'll be back too, promise." Jude smiled at him, melting Connor's heart. He glanced around quickly and, before he left, seeing the adults engaged in a conversation with the doctor, he planted a quick kiss on Jude's cheek, pleased to see a smile and colour return to the other boy's face.

* * *

Dr Bredeweg had walked with the group to the door, standing in the hall with them and speaking for a moment. When he returned to Jude's bed, the nurse had busied herself setting up the blood pressure cuff and recording the readings before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling, Jude?" he asked, taking penlight from his breast pocket.

"A little tired," he answered honestly.

"I can imagine," the doctor said, shining the light into each of Jude's eyes. Pupil reaction was much better, the drugs from the induced coma were working their way out of his system. "You look a bit sweaty too." He chuckled.

Jude fought down a blush.

"As long as you weren't arm wrestling with your friend." Dr Bredeweg teased while taking his pulse. "Connor, isn't it?"

Jude nodded.

The nurse came back in with a new IV bag.

"Your pulse is a bit high," he remarked, "you're going to need to keep calm and rest some more, even when you have visitors." Again, Jude nodded.

"I think, for the next couple days, lets mark the door for family members only." Dr Bredeweg told the nurse.

"No.' Jude said abruptly, "I mean…. What about Connor?"

The doctor looked at him reassuringly, "Not to worry, you'll be able to see your friend again soon."

"But, he isn't my friend," Jude said softly.

"He's not?"

He met the doctor's eyes shyly, "He… he's my boyfriend."

"Is that so?" Dr Bredeweg solemnly, "Well, then there's nothing else we can do…"

"Please?" Jude asked quietly

"Nurse Lopez," the doctor said, no longer hiding his grin, "We need to get the young Connor a VIP visitors card."

The nurse – _Jennifer,_ her name tag read – smiled and winked at Jude playfully, "I'll get right on it, Sir."

Jude's cheeks blushed at the easy acceptance and teasing. Grateful for their kindness. "Thank you," he told each of them.

"Think nothing of it - just doing our job." Dr Bredweg said kindly.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Nurse Lopez said.

"Now," the doctor declared, holding out a tablet to Jude, "Take this… and call me in the morning."

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon. I hope I am doing justice to the original one-shot.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME... no really, please do.


End file.
